Por Trece Razones
by TheMiracuWorkshop
Summary: Hola, chicos. Es Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Es verdad. No ajusten su… cualquier dispositivo que estén usando para reproducir esto. Soy yo, en vivo y en estéreo. Agarren un snack, siéntense cómodos, porque estoy a punto de contarles la historia de mi vida. Más concretamente, por qué acabó. Y si estás escuchando estas cintas, tú eres uno de los motivos. 13RW AU.
1. Prólogo

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Aquí está el prólogo de la nueva historia que prometimos._

 _Siento haber tardado en publicar esto, pero he estado muy ocupada (aunque esté de vacaciones) y bueno, estoy atravesando unos cuantos problemas._

 _De igual manera, esperamos que esto les guste._

 _N/A: Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y Por Trece Razones a Jay Asher y Netflix._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **Porque soy solo humana**_

Todo era caos.

Habían sirenas que sonaban sin cesar, ambulancias por todas partes, y la calle estaba llena de personas, tanto paramédicos, médicos, y bomberos, como vecinos que se habían alarmado por la incesante presencia del bullicio que no podía indicar nada bueno.

La puerta de la casa que había llamado al servicio de Emergencia se abrió.

De ahí, salieron varios paramédicos, cargando una camilla mojada y ensangrentada. Tumbada, había una adolescente, no mayor de dieciséis años, que estaba inconsciente.

Delante, varios paramédicos intentaban hacer paso para lograr meter a la niña dentro de la ambulancia.

Detrás, salieron dos personas, un hombre voluminoso y una mujer de rasgos asiáticos, quienes lloraban incontrolablemente. El hombre la abrazaba, mientras que parecía que la mujer casi convulsionaba de los llantos.

La niña estaba en un estado deplorable. Sus dos muñecas estaban cortadas, con heridas profundas, y se seguían desangrando, logrando el propósito de la chica al hacerlo.

Por un lado, se acercó un chico moreno que montaba una bicicleta. Se le veía cansado, a juzgar por su respiración y por su rostro perlado de sudor.

Lloraba. El chico lloraba sin control.

Los médicos lograron ingresar a la chica a la ambulancia, y, luego que los padres ingresaran, cerraron las puertas.

Luego, sin perder un segundo, la ambulancia partió rápidamente.

El adolescente de la bicicleta siguió llorando, esta vez con más fuerza.

Veía a la ambulancia recorrer las calles.

Pensó en una caja llena de cintas de casete que tenía en ese momento en su casa.

Sabía que ya no había esperanza.

Marinette estaba muerta.

* * *

 **Si quieren dar recomendaciones, sugerencias, o simplemente mostrar su apoyo, ¡no duden en comentar!**

 **-El Equipo de The MiracuWorkshop.**


	2. Cinta 1, Lado A

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Aquí está la nueva historia que prometimos._

 _Siento haber tardado en publicar esto, pero he estuve de viaje y no pude actualizar antes de viajar, pero como ya terminó, de ahora en adelante las actualizaciones serán regulares._

 _ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo contiene referencias a la depresión, el suicidio, la ansiedad, y la muerte. Leer con precaución, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _N/A: Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y Por Trece Razones a Jay Asher y Netflix._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **¿Quién está listo para jugar?**_

 _Calles parisinas, 3:10 pm. Dos semanas después_

Después de un agotador día, Adrien ya regresaba a su hogar en su limosina. Cansado, se estiró y recordó lo que había sucedido en el día.

En la clase de Cívica, habían vuelto a hablar del suicidio. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Marinette, y aunque el colegio intentaba evitar alguna situación parecida, a los alumnos no les podía importar menos. El locker de Marinette estaba lleno de basura, de mensajes insultantes, y de fotos nada bonitas. Aunque el personal de limpieza del colegio lo limpiaba cada día, ese locker seguía terriblemente sucio.

Al bajar de la limosina, Adrien se dio cuenta que había algo esperándolo en la puerta de la mansión. Un paquete del tamaño de una caja de zapatos lo esperaba. Alguien había garabateado el nombre _Adrien Agreste_ a toda prisa sobre la envolutra, así que él lo levantó y lo llevó dentro.

—Nathalie, abriré esto en mi cuarto.

Lo llevó a su habitación y lo apoyó sobre su escritorio. Sacó un par de tijeras, deslizó la hoja de la tijera alrededor del paquete y levantó la tapa. Dentro de la caja de zapatos había un tubo enrollado, envuelto en plástico de burbujas. Lo desenrolló, y descubrió siete cintas de audio sueltas.

Cada una tenía un número pintado con rojo, con lo que parecía esmalte de uñas.

Adrien se sintió confundido. Ya nadie usaba cintas de casete. ¿Cómo podría reproducirlas?

Recordó un pequeño almacén que había en la mansión, llena de cosas antiguas. Había visto ahí un radiocasete.

Al volver, Adrien dejó caer su mochila al suelo, se sentó en su cama y agarró el radiocasete con sus dos manos. Oprimió el botón _Eject_ , y la tapa de plástico se abrió lentamente, y el chico deslizó la primera cinta dentro.

Puso _Play_.

— _Hola, chicos. Es Marinette._ _Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Es verdad. No ajusten su… cualquier dispositivo que estén usando para reproducir esto. Soy yo, en vivo y en estéreo. No habrán segundas presentaciones. Ni bises. Y esta vez, sí que ninguna solicitud. Agarren un snack, siéntense cómodos, porque estoy a punto de contarles la historia de mi vida. Más concretamente, por qué acabó. Y si estás escuchando estas cintas, tú eres uno de los motivos._

Adrien paró el dispositivo.

¿Marinette había grabado cintas de casete antes de morir? _Qué dramática_ , pensó. Ella misma se lo buscó.

Le volvió a poner play.

— _No te diré cuál cinta te involucra en la historia. Pero no temas, si has recibido esta hermosa cajita, tarde o temprano, tu nombre aparecerá. Lo prometo. Las reglas son muy simples…_

—¡Adrien! — exclamó su padre.

Adrien, alterado, paró la grabación.

—¿Sí, padre?

—No olvides de tu sesión de modelaje mañana.

—Sí, padre.

—¿Qué haces?

—Yo… nada, nada, es para un trabajo de historia. Muy aburrido.

—Ah…— exclamó Gabriel, y se retiró.

Adrien respiró hondo, y activó el radiocasete de nuevo.

— _Solo hay dos. Número uno: Escuchas. Número dos: Pasas las cintas al siguiente de la lista. Con suerte, ninguna de las dos reglas te será fáciles de seguir. Se supone que no debe ser fácil, en ese caso les hubiera enviado un MP3. Cuando terminen de escuchar los trece lados, porque siempre hay trece lados de cada historia, rebobina las cintas, vuelve a ponerlas en la caja, y pásaselo al siguiente. Oh, la caja debería incluir un mapa. Mencionaré varios lugares de la ciudad. No puedo obligarlos a ir, pero es si quieren. O pueden botarlo, y nunca lo sabré, ¿verdad?_

Adrien le echó un vistazo a la caja. No había ningún mapa. Seguramente los primeros en escuchar las cintas lo botaron, cosa que no le sorprendió, ya que todos odiaban a Marinette.

— _A quién le miento. Es obvio que lo primero que harán es botar el mapa. Bueno, en caso a que quieras romper las reglas, entiende que yo hice una copia de estas cintas, y se los di a alguien en quien confío, quien, si este paquete no pasa por los trece de ustedes, hará que las copias salgan a la luz de una forma muy pública. Esta decisión no ha sido improvisada. Hagan lo que digo, ni más, ni menos. Te están vigilando._

* * *

 _15 minutos después_

—¡Nino! — gritó Adrien al llegar a su casa.

—Hola.

—¿Me puedes prestar tu Walkman?

—No hay problema.

* * *

Adrien caminaba de vuelta a su casa.

Metió la primera cinta en el Walkman de Nino, y le puso play.

— _¿Lista, señorita Rossi?_

Lila Rossi. Adrien lo supo al instante. Ella y Marinette habían tenido muchos problemas.

— _Lila, querida, yo iba a darte una oportunidad. De veras. Pero lo enemistad entre dos chicas no tiene importancia, ¿o sí? Para mí la tiene. Para encontrarle un introducción a la historia, me remonté hacia ti. Y aquí es donde realmente comienza._

* * *

 _Hace 9 meses_

Marinette llegaba a la escuela apresuradamente, temprano por una vez en su vida. Era el día del concurso de diseño del señor Agreste, y ella no iba a desperdiciar ninguna ocasión de impresionarlo a él y a su hijo.

—¡Uf! Llegué, Alya— exclamó Marinette, mirando a su amiga.

—¿A ver, chica?

Marinette, orgullosamente, sacó un fólder se su maleta, lo abrió, y dejó al descubierto unos diseño bellísimos.

—Em, Marinette…

— **¡¿Lo ven?!** — gritó Lila. —¡Se ha copiado!

—¿Qué está pasando? — inquirió Marinette.

—Chica, tus diseños son iguales a los de Lila.

* * *

— _Sí Lila. Te habías copiado de mis diseños. No sé cómo, pero al verlos, eran exactamente iguales. Y obviamente, mentiste. Como siempre._

* * *

—¡Marinette! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? — gritó Mylène.

—¡Eso está mal! — exclamó Max.

—No creía que eras así, Marinette— dijo Alya.

—Marinette, creo que debemos discutir esto en un lugar más privado— dijo Lila con falsa modestia.

Marinette la miró con recelo.

* * *

— _Me llevaste a otro lado, y me despreciaste. Me hiciste sentir tan mal, Lila, y luego hiciste que perdiera a mis amigos. Lo que llevó a los sucesos de ese día._

* * *

Adrien sintió un escalofrío al recordar **ese** día.

—Marinette, en verdad eres un chiste. ¿Crees que esos diseños son buenos, en verdad? Eres patética, y siempre serás una nadie. Nadie te reconocerá como diseñadora. Nadie querrá estar contigo. Ni Alya. Ni Adrien.

Le arrancó los papeles de la mano.

—En realidad, Marinette, tus dibujos parecen de una niñita de 5 años. ¿A eso le llamas talento? Me podría poner una bolsa de basura y me vería mejor que con esos diseños.

Rompió las hojas en pedazos, para el asombro de Marinette.

—Esto se merece estar en la basura.

Lo tiró, haciendo que caigan en un charco de agua y se mojaran completamente.

—Mira, Marinette así se ve mejor.

Se fue Lila, bien erguida, dejando a una Marinette desconsolada que se tragaba las lágrimas.

* * *

— _Y luego volviste, y mentiste de nuevo. Yo nunca, y digo nunca, le hice bullying ni daño alguno a Lila. Saben qué, sé que hay muchas versiones sobre eso. No sé cuál es la más famosa. Pero sí se cuál es la menos famosa._

 _La verdad._

 _Ahora bien, la verdad es la que no olvidarás._

* * *

—¡Marinette! No puedo creerlo— dijo sollozando Lila al volver con el resto.

—Li, ¿qué pasó? — preguntó Rose.

—Marinette admitió copiar mis diseños. Me ha insultado, ¡me ha dicho que nunca ganaré!

—Oh, Lila, tranquila— dijo Kim.

Marinette volvió, y todos le lanzaron una mirada asesina.

—¿Ya te cansaste de hacer daño? — le preguntó Kim.

—No. Nunca se cansará. Por eso te digo, Marinette: eres una de las peores personas que conozco. Te aprovechas de las personas, mientes, te haces la inocente. Pero ya no más. Nadie va a soportar tus abusos.

Marinette estaba llorando, y todos los presentes la miraban con desprecio.

—Y algo más. Nunca tendrás el amor de Adrien. Adrien es un chico con un corazón de oro, y nunca soportaría a alguien con un corazón tan vil como tú. Te quedarás sin amigos. ¡Solo están contigo porque te tienen pena! Acéptalo, Marinette. Todos te detestan.

Marinette se fue al baño corriendo.

Y Alya ni siquiera había negado las palabras de Lila.

* * *

— _Me atacaste en mis puntos más débiles. Mi pasión. Mi mejor amiga. Y mi amor platónico. Por cierto, ¡hola, Alya! ¡hola, Adrien!_

Adrien sintió un escalofrío cuando la chica pronunció su nombre.

— _Y bueno, creo que todos saben lo que pasó._

* * *

— **¡AKUMA!**

Una adolescente que portaba un yoyó se paseaba por los techos parisinos. Tenía un traje negro con puntos rojos. Continuó saltando por la ciudad hasta llegar a su colegio.

—Hola. No me he cansado de hacer daño todavía…— escupió Miss Desgracia

—¡¿Marinette?!

—No. Soy Miss Desgracia ahora. Y todos ustedes pagarán.

* * *

— _Francamente, solo recuerdo de fragmentos de lo que sucedió. Caos, personas llorando, otras gritando, otras asesinándome con la mirada. Chat Noir llorando. Y todo el salón dándome la espalda._

* * *

—Marinette, ¡para! — sollozó Alya. —No te preocupes, solo aguanta, Mari. Ladybug vendrá para salvarte.

—¿Conque Ladybug? — Marinette rio cruelmente. —Ladybug no vendrá, Alya. Ni ahora, ni nunca jamás.

Les dio la espalda a sus compañeros.

—Ladybug está muerta.

* * *

— _Lo único que recuerdo al levantarme del trance del akuma, que vi a Chat Noir llorando._

 _Lo llamé._

 _Él me miró con infinita tristeza y se fue._

 _Volteé a ver a la clase, y muchos lloraban, unos de tristeza, otros de rabia._

 _Desde ese día me llamaron asesina. Insensible. Malvada. Débil. Y una sarta de insultos. Me decían que me perdiera, que no vuelva, que me matara._

 _Bueno, en algo les hice caso. ¿Felices?_

 _Luego recuerdo que tú, Lila, te acercaste y me diste un bofetón. Porque había matado a tu supuesta mejor amiga, Ladybug._

 _Yo sé que no es así._

 _Tú la odiabas._

 _Y pues, ¿cómo sé? Se enterarán luego._

 _Pasados unos días, sentía el desprecio de todos. Bromas. Pintadas. Burlas. Insultos. Papeles._

 _Ya sé. Ya sé lo que están pensando. Mientras contaba a historia, yo también pensaba lo mismo. ¿Una akumatización? Por más impactante que haya sido, ¿una akumatización hizo que te hicieras esto a ti misma?_

 _No. Una akumatización arruinó mi reputación. Pronto, causó una cadena de efectos que arruinaron mi vida. A veces, una akumatización tiene un efecto bola de nieve._

 _Una akumatización causada por ti, Lila, es solo el comienzo._

 _Y esta vez, Lila, la asesina eres tú. Y todos los que estén escuchando esto._

 _¿Ahora se sienten tan bien al llamarme asesina? Se siente feo, ¿verdad?_

 _Sí. Pero peor fue lo que me hicieron, lo que destruyó la autoestima y esperanzas que tenía_

 _Voltea la cinta para seguir escuchando._

Adrien extendió la mano, listo para detener el casete.

— _Y, Lila, cariño, no te vayas. No vas a poder la parte en la que vuelve a aparecer tu nombre. Recuerden que esto recién comienza._

Adrien mantuvo su dedo sobre el botón, escuchando el suave zumbido de los parlantes, el débil chirrido de los cabezales que enrollan la cinta, esperando a que Marinette continúe.

Pero ella no vuelve.

La primera cinta ha terminado.

* * *

 **Alguien preguntó esto en los comentarios, y déjenme responder: Se va usar como referencia tanto a la serie como al libro, pero los sucesos no serán los mismos, como pueden ver, en este AU sí existen los miraculous?**

 **¿Cómo creen que Lila volverá a aparecer?**

 **¿Quiénes creen que siguen?**

 **¡Comenten sus teorías!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y no duden en dar sugerencias y recomendaciones!**

 **-The MiracuWorkshop Team**


	3. Cinta 1, Lado B

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Aquí está el segundo capítulo, con muchas revelaciones..._

 _ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo contiene referencias a la depresión, el suicidio, la ansiedad, la muerte, y el acoso escolar. Leer con precaución, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _N/A: Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y Por Trece Razones a Jay Asher y Netflix._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **A veces todo está mal**_

 _Mansión Agreste, 8:02 pm._

Decir que Adrien estaba impactado era decir poco. No le caía Marinette para nada bien, pero no podía negar que lo que había dicho no era verdad. Él sabía que Lila odiaba a Ladybug.

¿Cómo podría saberlo Marinette?

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Le dio vuelta a la cinta y presionó play en el Walkman de Nino.

— _Bienvenido de vuelta. Gracias por quedarte a escuchar la parte dos. ¿Te estás divirtiendo? Debes estarte preguntando, ¿quién sigue? ¿Y por qué?_

Adrien no podía negar que había estado pensando en eso.

— _¿Eres tú? ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Cómo terminaste en estas cintas de casete? Quizá hiciste algo cruel. O quizá solo lo dejaste suceder. Quizá ni siquiera te diste cuenta que estabas haciendo algo cruel. Quizá simplemente no hiciste nada. Y quizá debiste haberlo hecho. Muy tarde. Yo sé exactamente lo que hiciste. Y luego de escuchar estas cintas, nunca podrás olvidarlo. Sé que yo no lo haré. Y ¡oh! Por cierto… sigo muerta._

Adrien paró la cinta. ¿Qué le hizo a Marinette? No le hizo nada tan exagerado, como otros, a excepción de…

… **eso.**

Bueno, se preguntaba si esa era la razón. Era momento de ver cuán profundos eran los sentimientos de Marinette.

— _Si están escuchando esto, ha sucedido una de dos cosas: a) Eres Lila, y después de escuchar tu breve relato, quieres saber quién viene después, y cuando te volverá a tocar. O b) Eres algún otro y estás esperando a ver si eres tú._

 _Pues…_

A Adrien se le cortó la respiración.

— _Esta persona hizo lo primero que mencioné: algo cruel. Siempre ha sido mi enemiga, desde que la conocí, y probablemente lo seguirá siendo._

 _Así que, sin más preámbulos, presentemos a la estrella de la Cinta 1, lado B._

 _Chloé Bourgeois, te toca a ti._

Adrien volvió a respirar. Era más que obvio que Chloé iba a estar ahí. Aunque la chica sea su amiga, sabía el daño que le había causado a Marinette, desde antes de su akumatización.

— _Estoy segura que no tienes idea de por qué estás aquí, Chloé. Seguramente piensas que no hiciste nada malo, ¿verdad? Primero, Chloé, si crees que estoy siendo ridícula, si crees que soy una especie de chiquilina que se indigna por cosas insignificantes, tomándose todo demasiado en serio, nadie te está obligando a escuchar las cintas. Es cierto que te estoy presionando con aquel segundo grupo de cintas, pero a quién le importa si la gente de esta ciudad piensa que además de asesina soy una ladrona, ¿verdad?_

Adrien tragó saliva. Recordaba ese día. Recordaba que Marinette había sido catalogada como ladrona. Y aunque tenía una prueba que no lo era, no hizo nada para detenerlo.

— _Puedo nombrar una lista entera de personas a quienes les importaría. Puedo nombrar una lista de personas a quienes les importaría mucho si estas cintas se hicieran públicas._

 _Así que comencemos, ¿sí?_

* * *

 _Colegio François Dupont, 4 días después de la akumatización de Marinette_

Marinette caminaba hacia el colegio. Había remplazado su ropa colorida, lleno de colores rosados, por una capucha negra y pantalones de un azul oscuro. Tenía ojeras que parecían infinitas, y contrastaban escandalosamente con su piel blanca.

No sonreía.

Desde ese día no había vuelto a sonreír.

—Hola, Marimierda— la saludó sarcásticamente Chloé. —Oh, perdón. ¿Prefieres asesina?

—No maté a nadie, Chloé.

—Ajá, seguro con ese pensamiento tu mami se consuela al ver la decepción de hija que eres.

—Ya cállate, Chloé.

—Aj, no seas una envidiosa— sacó una caja, de la cual extrajo un brazalete. —Mira, mi papi me ha comprado esto, algo que tú nunca podrás tener.

Marinette rodó los ojos y entró al salón.

Dentro, encima de su escritorio, la esperaba una muñeca de tela con su cara pegada, la cual tenía muchísimas agujas que sobresalían de ella.

Marinette no reaccionó.

Pero por dentro, sintió como una parte más de ella se rompía.

* * *

— _En ese momento entraste a la clase, Chloé, y al verte reír, supe que habías sido tú. No te importó para nada que estés sugiriendo lo que acabo de hacer._

 _Había matado a tu ídolo. Y eso era todo lo que te importaba._

 _Y por eso decidiste arruinarme más la vida._

* * *

—Miss Bustier, ¡mi brazalete se ha perdido! — exclamó Chloé, fingiendo llorar, y enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Sabrina.

—Todos, párense, pongan sus cosas sobre el escritorio, vacíen sus bolsillos y pongan sus manos sobre la cabeza.

—Miss Bustier, estoy segura que fue la asquerosa de Marinette Dupain-Cheng quien robó mi brazalete.

—Chloé, no puedes acusar a alguien sin pruebas.

—¿Quiere pruebas, Miss?

Chloé se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió al de Marinette. La empujó fuera del asiento y rebuscó en su mochila, solo para encontrar, efectivamente, su brazalete.

—¿Ve, Miss? Si ya es una asesina, ser una vil ladrona es pan comido.

—Marinette, ¿qué explicación le puedes dar a esto? — demandó la profesora.

—No tengo ni idea.

—¿Te acordarás de cómo llegó allí si vas a la oficina del director?

—Lo dudo, Madame, porque yo no lo puse ahí.

Bustier la miró, molesta.

—Marinette, por favor ve a la oficina del director, ahora.

* * *

— _Al pararme, vi tu sonrisita de suficiencia. Sabía que tu lo habías puesto ahí. Gracias a ti, Chloé, me suspendieron por tres días. Esos días, perdí clases y exámenes, y mis notas se fueron al basurero._

 _Y obviamente, me molestaron más en el colegio, gracias a tu pequeña bromita._

Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable. Él había visto como Sabrina metía el brazalete de Chloé en la mochila de Marinette mientras la rubia se reía, y no había hecho nada para evitar la suspensión de Marinette.

" _No sientas pena por ella"_ , se dijo Adrien. _"Ella mató a tu lady"._

* * *

 _Tres días después_

Marinette volvía al colegio, con su nuevo atuendo característico. Sentía cómo varias miradas le perforaban la espalda, y cómo muchos soltaban risitas al verla.

Descubrió el gran misterio cuando vio su casillero.

En la puerta de este, había pintura.

Habían tres palabras.

 _Muérete ya, asesina._

Marinette siguió mirando su casillero.

De improviso, se volteó y corrió al baño.

Alguien que la hubiera estado mirando de cerca hubiera visto la lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

* * *

— _Y tu dirás, Chloé, fue solo una pintada en el casillero, nada más._

 _¿Nada más?_

 _Pues, Chloé, esto no se trata sobre lo que hiciste o no._

Adrien escuchó como Marinette pausaba su relato. El chico le subió el volumen al Walkman de Nino, y escuchó como la chica estaba desdoblando un papel. Le estaba quitando las arrugas.

— _Muy bien. Acabo de repasar todos los nombres_ — _todas las historias_ — _que completan estas cintas. Y, ¿adivina qué? Es posible que ninguno de los acontecimientos que relato aquí hubiera ocurrido, Chloé, si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste. Es así de simple. Necesitabas desquitarte con alguien, alguien que haya hecho algo, o supuestamente hecho algo, para así tener una excusa y parecer la buena de la película, por una vez en tu vida._

 _Y como todos pensaban que yo había maltratado a Lila y había asesinado a Ladybug, yo era la opción ideal, ¿no es cierto?_

 _Y la bola de nieve sigue rodando. Gracias, Lila_

 _Así que, para retroceder un poco, esta cinta no trata de por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, Chloé. Es acerca de las repercusiones que tuvo lo que hiciste._

 _¿Sabes por qué, Chloé?_

Francamente, Adrien no quería saberlo.

— _Porque, Chloé, querida, diste un ejemplo. Desde que tú lo hiciste, el resto solo te siguió. Vieron cómo yo no reaccionaba ante el acoso de mi peor enemiga. Así que pensaron, ¿por qué no lo hago yo también?_

 _Todas las historias que siguen… tomaron tus acciones como ejemplo para tratarme mal._

 _Y este es el momento cuando nuestra bola de nieve toma velocidad._

 _Kagami, cariño… tú eres la siguiente._

Adrien abrió el Walkman con un chasquido y sacó la primera cinta.

En el bolsillo más pequeño de su mochila, encontró la siguiente. La que tiene un número tres rojo escrito en medio de un lado de la cinta, y un número cuatro en el otro.

Se escucharon pasos, y sin aviso previo, se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Adrien.

—Adrien, ya es tarde. Debes estar acostado— impuso Nathalie.

Adrien solo asintió.

Miró a su mochila, tirada a un costado, y metió dentro la siguiente cinta, junto con el Walkman.

Continuaría mañana.

* * *

 _Habitación de Nino Lahiffe, 1:18 am._

Sonó el celular del chico.

A duras penas, bostezando ampliamente, se bajó de la cama y vio el nombre de quien lo llamaba.

 _Sabine Cheng._

Respondió la llamada.

—¿Diga, Madame Cheng?

—Hola, Nino. No sé si tú sabrías algo, pero he… he encontrado un papel con varios nombres escritos, y líneas que conectan algunos nombres circulados. Creo que pueden ser los mayores culpables de… bueno, ya sabes.

—Madame, ¿me puede decir cuáles son esos nombres? ¿Los nombres circulados?

—¿Y los otros nombres? ¿Los que no lo están?

—No son de mayor importancia, Madame. Dígame esos nombres.

Se escuchó como la señora abría un papel y lo alisaba.

—Dice… Lila.

—Ajá, ¿qué más?

—Chloé. Kim. Kagami. Luka. Alya. Alix. Max. Sabrina.

—¿Algo más?

—El señor Damocles. Adrien. Y…

Se escuchó un grito ahogado, y sollozos. Muchos sollozos.

—¿Madame?

—No… no es posible.

—¿Madame?

—Esto no es ver-verdad, ¿cie-cierto?

—¿Madame, cuál nombre le falta mencionar?

Se escucharon más sollozos, seguidos por una inhalación profunda de aire.

—Chat Noir.

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Los apreciamos muchísimo.**

 **¿Qué creen que habrá hecho Chat Noir? ¿Y cuándo aparecerá? ¿Y cómo reaccionará Adrien cuando se entere que su alter ego también está en las cintas?**

 **¿Quiénes más estarán?**

 **¿Alguien sentirá culpa? Porque hasta ahora, Adrien no siente ninguna.**

 **¿Cómo creen que estan viviendo todos con el peso de haber matado a Marinette y a Ladybug? (los que han escuchado todas las cintas) ¿Culpa? ¿Negación? ¿Aislamiento?**

 **Lo sabrán muy pronto...**

 **¡Comenten sus teorías!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y no duden en dar sugerencias y recomendaciones!**

 **-El equipo de The MiracuWorkshop**


	4. Cinta 2, Lado A

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Aquí está el tercer capítulo, donde podrán ver cómo todos los dueños de las cintas viven con su conciencia sucia..._

 _ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo contiene referencias a la depresión, el suicidio, la ansiedad, la muerte, y el acoso escolar. Contiene lenguaje obsceno. Leer con precaución, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _N/A: Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y Por Trece Razones a Jay Asher y Netflix._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **Monstruos atrapados en tu cabeza**_

 _Colegio François Dupont, 7:36 am._

Adrien acababa de llegar al colegio, y se sentía intranquilo debido al nuevo mundo que se le había abierto el día anterior.

Al llegar, descubrió a Alya, Kim y Kagami susurrando.

Los tres se voltearon rápidamente a verlo.

—Hola, Adrien— lo saludó Alya con una expresión sombría.

—Adrien— le dijo Kim, —no puedes decir absolutamente nada de las cintas. A nadie.

—¿Tú estás en las cintas?

Los tres chicos se miraron con extrañeza.

—Adrien, ¿en qué cinta estás? —le preguntó Kagami.

—En el primer lado de la segunda.

—Vaya que eres lento. Yo me las terminé en una sola noche— dijo la azabache.

—Y, Adrien…— empezó Alya.

Adrien la miró.

—No creas todo lo que dice Marinette. Nadie sabe si está diciendo la verdad.

—Yo me pregunto, Alya, ¿no era tu mejor amiga? — preguntó Chloé, al llegar.

—Solo te comportas así ahora desde **esa** cinta.

—No niegues que es mentira, Alya. Es exactamente como lo recuerdo.

—No lo niego, Chloé. Pero eso no le quita ninguna culpa a Marinette.

—¡Eso no significa que esté mintiendo!

—Solo vete, Chloé. Tú no eres mejor que el resto de nosotros.

Alya se volteó, y se dirigió apresuradamente a su casillero, solo para encontrar un mensaje pintado.

 _¿Por qué mentiría una chica muerta?_

Estaba escrito en pintalabios rojo.

Alya volteó, con fuego en los ojos.

Sin embargo, Chloé ya se había ido.

* * *

— _Han escuchado hablar del efecto mariposa, ¿verdad? Que si una mariposa aletea sus alas en el tiempo exacto en el lugar preciso puede causar un huracán miles de kilómetros lejos. Es la teoría del caos. Pero, saben, la teoría del caos no es exactamente sobre el caos. Es sobre como un pequeño cambio en un gran sistema puede afectar todo. Teoría del caos. Suena dramática, pero no lo es. Pregúntale a un matemático. O mejor, pregúntale a alguien que ha estado en medio de un huracán._

 _Algo pequeño puede iniciar algo grande. Pregúntenle a Lila o a Chloé._

 _O mejor, pregúntenme a mí._

 _Un momento. No puedes. Estoy muerta._

Adrien frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba bromeando?

— _Paso a paso. Así avanzaremos con esto. Poniendo un pie delante del otro. Así continúa nuestra bola de nieve._

 _¿Verdad, Kagami?_

 _Nunca te había tomado por ser una seguidora de alguien. Pero la verdad, seguiste exactamente el modelo de Chloé y Lila._

* * *

 _Colegio François Dupont, dos semanas después de la akumatización de Marinette, 1:30 pm_

—Lo sabía.

Marinette, quien se encontraba en su casillero, alistando sus cosas, se volteó para ver quién le estaba hablando.

Era Kagami.

—Sabía que no eras la niña dulce que pretendías ser, Marinette.

Marinette la miró, y la ignoró.

—Eres tan débil, que te akumatizan y matas a una heroína. Y, ¿sabes para qué lo haces, Marinette? Para llamar la atención. Cuando dijiste que Adrien había ganado en esa clase de esgrima, era solo para estar en su lado bueno. Para llamar su atención.

—Tú lo intentaste matar cuando eras Riposte, Kagami— respondió la chica en voz baja.

—Por favor. ¡Tú mataste a su ídolo! ¡Al ídolo de todo París! ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que ni siquiera te arrepientes.

Marinette agarró su mochila y se dirigió a clases.

Kagami la miró mientras se iba, molesta.

* * *

— _Obviamente, no me esperaba lo que pasó a continuación, Kagami. Siempre supe que eras astuta, pero ¡vaya! Es increíble que lo hayas podido hacer mientras me hablabas. ¡Robarme en mis narices!_

 _¿O alguien lo hizo por ti?_

 _De igual manera, me arruinaste el día._

* * *

—Bueno, clase, es momento de entregar sus ensayos sobre la diferencia en la formación de hidróxido y ácidos oxácidos— pronunció Madame Mendeleiev. —Pediré sus trabajos en orden alfabético.

Marinette abrió su mochila, y buscó su ensayo.

No estaba ahí.

Siguió rebuscando, rebuscó en otros bolsillos de la maleta, en el piso, en la carpeta, en todo lado en el que Marinette podía pensar, pero el ensayo simplemente no estaba ahí.

—¿Dupain-Cheng?

Marinette levantó la cabeza.

—No lo encuentro, Madame.

—¿No lo encuentras? ¿O no lo has hecho?

—Sí lo he hecho, Madame. Pero no se dónde lo he dejado.

—Ve a decirle eso al director, Marinette, y ten en cuenta que tienes 01.

Marinette salió rápidamente de la habitación con la cabeza gacha.

* * *

— _Sí, Kagami, hasta ahora no sé como lograste robar mi ensayo bajo mis propias narices. Pero, obviamente, no te quedaste ahí._

* * *

Marinette regresó de la oficina del director, llorando. No solo había desaprobado terriblemente, pero tuvieron que llamar a sus padres, y se quedaron gritándole tanto tiempo que casi era salida.

 **¡RIIIING!**

Corrección. Ya era salida.

Derrotada, la chica se dirigió a su casillero, para sacar sus pertenencias.

Solo para encontrar su ensayo, roto en pedazos, y en la esquina, un dibujo con un extraño símbolo.

El símbolo que se encontraba en el anillo de Kagami.

* * *

— _Desde ese día, empecé a encontrar mis trabajos rotos, mis cuadernos sucios. Una vez encontré caca de perro en mi casillero._

 _No sé si todo eso lo hiciste tú, Kagami. Francamente, lo dudo, porque tú eras muy fina, y nunca tocarías caca de perro._

 _¿O llegarías a tal extremo por mí?_

 _Vaya, Kagami. No sabía que era tanta influencia._

 _Pero lo que necesitabas es… más._

 _Más._

 _Ganarme._

Adrien, aunque consideraba a Kagami su amiga, no podía negar lo que decía Marinette. Kagami siempre quería estar adelante, Quería ganar.

Siempre.

— _No solo no paraste. También convenciste a otros que hagan lo mismo que tú._

 _Y obviamente, nadie gusta de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, así que, ¿por qué no?_

 _Bueno, ya no tendrán que soportarme._

 _Yo digo, Kagami, ¿te sientes feliz? ¿Vencedora? ¿O quieres destruir mi tumba, la misma forma que destruiste mi vida?_

Pero Marinette, _se preguntarán,_ tampoco lo que hizo Kagami fue tan malo.

 _¿Ah no?_

 _¿Se acuerdan que decía que Kagami convenció a algunas personas me siguieran arruinando la vida?_

 _Bueno, una de esas personas… se pasó de la raya. Pasó el nivel de Lila, Chloé y Kagami. Destruyó el nivel de la moral. Me da asco de solo pensarlo._

 _¿Serás tú?_

 _Voltea la cinta._

* * *

 _Pasillos del Colegio François Dupont, 1:45 pm._

—Adrien… no le hagas caso a Alya.

El chico miró a quien le hablaba. Chloé.

—¿Y por qué debería hacerte caso a ti, Chloé?

—Porque hiciste algo malo a ella, tan malo como lo que hice yo.

Suspiró.

—No mintió. En nada. Yo… lo puedo probar. Hasta lo que mencionó en…

Lo miró.

—Olvídalo, Adrien. No has llegado ahí.

—¿A qué parte te refieres, Chloé?

—Escúchalo por ti mismo.

—Chloé, dime.

—Puedo testificar ciertas cosas que mencionó en la cinta de Chat Noir.

* * *

 _Oficina del director Damocles, en esos momentos_

—¡Usted no tiene la menor idea de cómo es mi vida y la de mi esposo en estos momentos!

—Madame Cheng, entiendo que se sienta muy desolada desde la muerte de su hija, pero lamentablemente no podemos ayudarla.

—¿Y por qué? ¿Porque intento buscar justicia para mi hija, señor director? Habían nombres de muchísimos compañeros de Marinette, y también estaba el suyo.

—De nuevo, Madame, no tengo la menor idea de por qué está mi nombre ahí.

Sabine lo miró, molesta, y salió bruscamente de su despacho.

Solo para chocarse con la impactante imagen del casillero de su hija.

Estaba pintarrajeado, roto, sucio, lleno de papeles, hasta había una foto quemada de Marinette.

Sabine estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Retrocedió lentamente, impactada, solo para chocarse con Alya.

—¡Alya! ¿Qué es esto?

—¿Qué es qué, Madame Cheng?

—¿Qué le han hecho al locker de mi hija?

—Nada que no se merezca, Madame. Con permiso.

Alya se escabulló, con las manos firmemente apretando sus libros.

Sabine solo miró a la chica cuando se iba, preguntando como una tan linda amistad se había arruinado.

La mujer salió de su estupor y se dirigió a la salida del colegio.

No se dio cuenta de Chloé, quien en una esquina lloraba al ver el sufrimiento de la madre de Marinette.

Sufrimiento que ella había causado.

* * *

 **No se imaginan lo contenta que nos hace sentir que les guste esta historia. :)**

 **¿Qué creen que habrá hecho Kim para estar tan paranóico? ¿Y que creen que habrá hecho Alya?**

 **¿Quién será la persona que Marinette menciona al final?**

 **¿Alguna vez sentirá Adrien culpa? Hasta ahora, la única que lo siente es Chloé, al haberse dado cuenta que mató a su ejemplo.**

 **¿Dónde está Lila?**

 **Lo sabrán muy pronto...**

 **Pequeña nota: Para mí también fue un poco raro meter al señor Damocles en las cintas. Pero seamos sinceros: ni la señorita Bustier ni mucho menos el Maestro Fu llevarían a Marinette al suicidio.**

 **NOTA: En el siguiente capítulo Marinette va a sufrir mucho, es gráfico y violento. Me fue difícil escribirlo. Así que a partir de ahora las cosas se ponen más intensas. :0**

 **¡Comenten sus teorías! Queremos ver qué creen que pasará.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y no duden en dar sugerencias y recomendaciones!**

 **-El equipo de The MiracuWorkshop**


	5. Cinta 2, Lado B

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, donde empieza el verdadero principio del fin..._

 _ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo contiene referencias a la depresión, el suicidio, la ansiedad, la muerte, la violencia, el acoso escolar y sexual. Fue bastante incómodo para mí redactar esto, pero es la continuación de nuestra historia. Contiene lenguaje obsceno. Leer con precaución, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _Querían sufrimiento..._

 _N/A: Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y Por Trece Razones a Jay Asher y Netflix._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti**_

 _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Pâtisserie, 4:55 pm_

La panadería estaba desierta. Lo había estado desde ya hace un tiempo, desde que el alcalde decidió cerrarla, pocos días antes del suicidio de Marinette.

—Sabine, tenemos que ver cómo conseguir que el alcalde reabra la panadería. Pronto.

—Eso es ahora lo de menos, Tom. Hay que centrarnos en buscar justicia para nuestra hija. Quizá nos deberíamos estar culpando. Me refiero a que si no estuviéramos tan ocupados con la maldita panadería…

—La panadería es nuestra forma de sobrevivir.

—No, no, no. Quien nos hacía sobrevivir, porque nos daba ganas de seguir viviendo, era Marinette.

* * *

— _Los chicos son unos imbéciles._

 _Vaya, gracias,_ pensó Adrien.

— _Algunos son imbéciles todo el tiempo. Todos son imbéciles algunas veces. Es simplemente cómo los chicos son. Bueno, quizá no todos los chicos. Las chicas también, como ya les he comprobado._

 _Pero esta vez… lo que hiciste fue realmente despreciable, Kim. Bienvenido a tu cinta._

* * *

 _Habitación de Marinette, 3 semanas después de la akumatización de Marinette_

—Mamá, en serio, no quiero ir— le decía Marinette a su madre.

—Es una noche importante, Marinette. Un baile como este no se va a repetir nunca en tu vida.

—Pero, mamá…

—No hay peros, Marinette. Confía en mamá. No te vas a arrepentir.

* * *

— _Mi mamá es una de las personas más sabias que conozco. Lamentablemente, estaba muy equivocada. Esa fue una de las peores noches de mi vida, y poco a poco mi corazón se empezó a romper..._

* * *

 _Auditorio del Colegio, 9:45 pm_

Al llegar al club, lleno de luces y de adolescentes salvajes, Marinette vio cómo tres de las personas que más la detestaban se acercaba hacia donde estaba, para empezar a arruinarle la noche. Ya se empezaba a arrepentir de haber venido.

—Miren quién se digno a venir— se burló Lila.

—¿Tu mamá ya te echó de la casa? — preguntó Chloé.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, de igual manera no te van a extrañar— dijo Kagami.

—Oye, Marinette, ¿no quisieras conseguir una bebida conmigo? — preguntó Kim, quien acababa de llegar, compartiendo miradas cómplices con las otras tres chicas.

—¡Sí, ve, ve! — dijeron las tres chicas.

Marinette las miró sospechosamente, pero Kim ya la estaba arrastrando a la barra.

* * *

— _Nunca pensé que podrías hacer algo así, Kim. Desde ese día, no me pude volver a ver al espejo._

* * *

—Vamos a la esquina, allí se puede ver toda la fiesta— dijo Kim, señalando una esquina del club, donde no habían muchas personas y habían asientos para ponerse cómodos.

Marinette dudó, pero Kim, de nuevo, la arrastró ahí.

* * *

— _Y luego, ¿qué hiciste, Kim?_

 _Primero, las puntas de tus dedos tocaron la parte exterior de mi muslo. Fuiste subiendo tus dedos, hasta llegar a mis caderas._

 _Yo apreté la mandíbula, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

 _Seguiste subiendo tus dedos, hasta llegar a mi espalda, y desabrochaste mi sujetador._

 _Tus dedos se movieron a la parte delantera de mi pecho, y empezaste a masajear mis senos._

* * *

—Kim, ¿qué demonios haces? — gritó Marinette, y empujó a Kim bruscamente, alarmada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ciertas personas que se hayaban cerca se asustaron por el alboroto, pero al ver a Marinette ahí rodaron sus ojos y volvieron a sus respectivas conversaciones.

* * *

— _Tú solo me miraste fijamente a los ojos. Te paraste, y arrastrándome del cabello, me llevaste a un lugar confinado._

 _Me empujaste en una esquina._

 _Y me tiraste un puñetazo._

 _Yo estaba llorando. Definitivamente estaba llorando, agarrándome la mejilla. Pero no podía reaccionar correctamente._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _No sé si crees que soy estúpida, pero tu drogaste la bebida._

 _Me hiciste más débil._

 _Y no pude defenderme._

* * *

Kim agarró a Marinette, y la obligó a pararse, cogiendo sus cabellos.

—K…Ki-Kim…

Estrelló la cabeza de Marinette con el espejo detrás de ella, haciendo que se rompiera, y empezó a estrellar su cabeza contra una mesa que estaba cerca.

—Así que no te quieres dejar, ¿eh, Marinette? Ya eres un estorbo, ¿por qué te importa tanto tu vida?

* * *

— _Sí, Kim. ¿Por qué me importaba tanto mi vida? No lo sé._

 _Bueno, ahora que estoy muerta, espero que tu conciencia esté tranquila._

* * *

Sus cabellos estaban llenos de sangre. Marinette sentía un dolor de cabeza increíble, y pensaba que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

Con dedos temblorosos, Marinette volvió a ajustarse el sujetador.

Kim lo notó.

* * *

— _Luego me jalaste por la blusa, y me la quitaste, casi rompiéndola, así como los pantalones._

 _Luego, agarraste el mango de una escoba cerca y me empezaste a golpear por todo el cuerpo._

 _Cuando ya estaba con el cuerpo morado, la cabeza sangrando e incapaz de parame, decidiste que aún no era suficiente._

 _Me volviste a jalar el cabello y me arrastraste de vuelta a la fiesta._

* * *

—¡Hola a todos! — gritó Kim. —Bueno, quiero presentarles a la persona más despreciable de este colegio, ¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng!

Obligó a Marinette a pararse, mostrando su cuerpo dañado.

Ella temblaba.

Todos los presentes se pusieron a reír.

—Y miren, tan puta es, que me rogó que la cogiera— rio cruelmente. —Y yo nunca cogería sarna como esa. Así que como la buena persona que soy, la traté gentilmente. ¿Verdad, Marinette?

* * *

— _Tan ocupado estabas vanagloriándote con ese enorme ego, que no te diste cuenta de mi escape._

* * *

Kim miró, molesto, como Marinette salía de esa esquina donde la había llevado con su ropa puesta. Rota, sucia, y maltrecha, pero puesta.

Con grandes zancadas, se dirigió hacia ahí, y la arrastró al centro de la pista.

—Maldita perra— dijo, y empujó a Marinette contra la barra, logrando que muchas botellas de vidrio se rompieran en su espalda, haciendo que la chica se corte.

Marinette se paró a duras penas, y corrió a la salida.

—¡Y nunca vuelvas! — gritó Lila, y se rio, seguida rápidamente por el resto de personas en el lugar.

* * *

 _Habitación de Marinette, 11:56 pm._

Marinette se encontraba en medio de su cama, sentada, en posición fetal, llorando desconsoladamente. Todo le dolía.

Había tenido que llegar sin hacer ningún ruido, y había ido directamente a bañarse para sacar toda la sangre que tenía pegada al cuerpo.

Subió la cabeza, para encontrarse con un espejo que proyectaba a una chica rota.

Se paró suavemente, con cuidado de no sentir más dolor, y se dirigió a su baño.

En un frasco había una rasuradora, que usaba cuando se depilaba.

La cogió, y acercó el filo a su dedo índice.

El dedo sangró.

Marinette, conmocionada, lanzó la rasuradora bien lejos.

Con sus dos manos, agarró su cabeza, e intentó recordar lo que le decía Tikki.

 _Oh, Tikki…_

No la había visto desde hace un buen tiempo. Desde su akumatización, no había vuelto a aparecer. Aunque todavía tenía sus aretes, su miraculous estaba dañado todavía por el cataclismo de Chat Noir, y como no hubo Ladybug, no había forma de regresarlo a la normalidad.

—No…— comenzó Marinette, su voz rompiéndose con cada palabra. —No me… me ha-harán daño. So-soy fuerte... soy va-valiente... soy…

Empezó a sollozar más.

—Soy Marinette…

Siguió sollozando.

—Soy Marinette… soy Marinette…

Marinette apretó suavemente su espalda con la pared del baño, y se deslizó hasta sentarse en el piso, llorando.

—Soy… Ladybug…

* * *

— _Y luego… pues… ciertos pensamientos empezaron a acosarme. ¿Conseguiré tomar las riendas de mi vida? ¿Siempre me apartarán y me maltratarán? ¿Mi vida irá, alguna vez, por donde yo quiero que vaya?_

 _Fueron pocas las veces que me sentí tan rota como ese día._

 _Pero Kim no era alguien quien conocía, con quien tenía confianza, con quien había pasado mi día a día._

 _Para ser alguien que ha pasado por muchas cosas, déjenme decirles, la traición es lo peor._

 _Ya deben saber de quién hablo._

 _Para saber el resto de tu historia, Alya, cambia de casete._

* * *

 _Mansión Agreste, 4:02 pm._

Al terminar la cinta, Adrien estaba en shock. Recordaba que su padre no lo había dejado ir, y Nino tampoco había ido para no estar solo.

Adrien se dejó caer en su cama.

Era mucha información para procesar. Incluyendo el hecho que, aparentemente, su alter ego también se encontraba ahí.

Independientemente de lo que le haya hecho a Ladybug, nadie merecía eso.

Luego recordó un nombre.

 _Tikki._

¿Quién será? ¿Su amiga? ¿Su prima?

Se echó en la cama.

No escuchó los sonidos que salían de su bolso.

No escuchó los sollozos.

No escuchó las lágrimas.

No escuchó los murmullos.

No escuchó a su kwami diciendo " _Tikki… Tikki…_

 _... te extraño..."_

* * *

 **Nunca habíamos tenido tantos _reviews_ en una historia, y eso que vamos ni por la mitad...**

 **¿Qué creen que habrá hecho Alya? Algo despreciable, eso tenganlo por seguro.**

 **¿Alguna vez verá Plagg de nuevo a Tikki? A mi me dolió escribir eso.**

 **¿Creen que es el inicio de algún sentimiento de culpa en Adrien?**

 **¿Quién les cae peor en este momento: Lila, Chloé, o Kagami? A mí personalmente, Lila me da asco, en especial por su segunda cinta... (SPOILERS jeje).**

 **¿Quién sigue después de Alya?**

 **Lo sabrán muy pronto...**

 **NOTA: Si alguien sufrió leyendo esto (así como y sufrí escribiéndolo), háganoslo saber, así veremos si estamos escribiendo bien... :)**

 **¡Comenten sus teorías! Queremos ver qué creen que pasará.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y no duden en dar sugerencias y recomendaciones!**

 **-El equipo de The MiracuWorkshop**


	6. Cinta 3, Lado A

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Aquí está el quinto capítulo, con una gran traición._

 _ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo contiene referencias a la depresión, el suicidio, la ansiedad, la muerte y el acoso escolar. Contiene lenguaje obsceno. Leer con precaución, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _N/A: Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y Por Trece Razones a Jay Asher y Netflix._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **Y me duele como el infierno**_

 _4:31 pm_

—Nathalie, voy a salir al parque— le dijo Adrien a su asistenta.

—Que te lleve el Gorila, y él se va a quedar en su carro vigilándote.

—No hay problema.

Adrien quería un poco de aire fresco para despejar sus pensamientos. Se sentía bastante confundido y perturbado por la cinta de Kim.

* * *

 _Place des Vosges, 10 minutos después_

Nino estaba parado en un lado del parque, con su bicicleta al costado.

Veía como Adrien llegaba y se sentaba en una banca.

Se acercó a él.

—Eres la novena persona que veo escuchando esas cintas.

Adrien lo miró.

—¿Tú sabes?

—Adrien, ¿para qué más necesitarías mi Walkman?

—Tienes un punto. ¿Tú eres una de las razones?

—No necesariamente tienes que ser una razón para saber el contenido de las cintas de Marinette.

Sonrió agriamente, y regresó a su posición anterior, montándose en su bicicleta y yéndose.

* * *

— _La amistad. Es complicada. Quizá tan complicada como es escuchar esto. Pero no se preocupen. No van a ir por esto solos, eso no es bonito. Confíen en mí. He estado en esa situación. Ahora, no siempre será fácil. Puede doler un poco. O un poco más que un poco. Eso depende de ti. Pero no se preocupen, atravesaremos esto juntos. Juntos. Y con los otros, por supuesto._

 _No soy la mejor en matemática. Pero les puedo asegurar que uno más uno… no es una ecuación tan simple. Si quieren, pregúntenle a Alya._

* * *

 _Colegio François Dupont, 7:39 am, 3 días después de la fiesta_

Marinette llegaba al colegio, cansada de haber corrido desde la panadería hasta el colegio. Al llegar a la puerta, se apoyó en un lado e intentó recuperar el aliento.

Cada día se sentía más cansada.

Se arregló la mochila en la espalda, y empezó a caminar con dirección a su casillero.

Mientras iba caminando, notaba como muchas personas en el colegio se detenían a mirarla. Unos con cara burlona. Otros con asco. Otros con molestia, o hasta odio. Y otros con indiferencia o desprecio.

Ninguno la miraba con pena.

La chica sacudió la cabeza, y al llegar a su casillero, empezó a sacar sus libros para la clase.

—¡Qué buenos amigos que tienes, eh, Marinette! — le gritó Lila, acercándose por atrás.

Marinette la miró con confusión.

—¿No has visto el Ladyblog? Ja, bueno, debo decir que Alya nunca me había caído mejor. ¡Ciao!

La italiana se fue, riéndose.

Era poco decir que Marinette tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

* * *

— _Oh sí, Alya. En el Ladyblog, con tus miles de seguidores, decidiste apuñalarme por la espalda de la peor forma. Yo siempre te había considerado mi mejor amiga, y me dolió muchísimo ver lo que escribiste en el Ladyblog sobre mí. Ah, ¿quieren saber a qué me refiero? Bueno, pues se los muestro._

Adrien escuchó como Marinette prendía una laptop y tecleaba varias cosas.

— _Aquí va. Se los leeré en voz alta._

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la peor persona que puedes conocer_

 _Todos estuvimos en shock al enterarnos de la noticia de la muerte de nuestra querida heroína moteada. Particularmente yo, ya que la persona quien había anunciado su muerte y admitido su culpabilidad fue nada más y nada menos que Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Mi mejor amiga. O bueno, quien era mi mejor amiga._

 _Ella siempre había sido tan dulce, tan buena, tan querida…que parecía imposible algo así. Aunque la muerte de Ladybug también parecía imposible._

 _Ese día, tú, Marinette, estabas viniendo con tus nuevos diseños. Me parecieron bonitos hasta que descubrí tu engaño. Era obvio que una persona tan vil como tú no había hecho eso por sí misma, sino había recurrido a un método mucho más deshonesto. Hasta ahora no puedo creer que te hayas copiado del diseño de Lila. Y eso hace que me pregunte a quiénes más les habrás copiado o hasta saboteado su diseño antes que Lila viniera._

 _De igual manera, al ver que tu "perfecta" imagen se había desmoronado y que todos habían expuesto su verdadero ser, huiste como la cobarde que eres y claro, te dejaste akumatizar. Y destruiste la esperanza de una nación entera._

 _Hasta ahora, no has asumido la responsabilidad de tus actos, actos que han dejado una gran mella en París, quizá hasta la eternidad._

 _Así que Marinette, escúchame bien: ya nadie va a verse engañado por tus "encantos" y tus viles mentiras, por tu dulce voz o tu lindo rostro. No. Ahora eres, para mí y para todos, la persona más despreciable de la ciudad. Bueno, después de Hawkmoth, pero tú te aliaste con él, ¿a que no?_

 _¿No te das cuenta que todos solo te toleran? (y ni eso, basado en las cosas que pasan en el colegio). Fui una tonta al volverme tu amiga. Ahora, adoro el tiempo en el que no estoy contigo. Ahora sé por qué todos hablan mal a tus espaldas. Francamente, Marinette, ¿estás segura que no naciste en una carretera? Porque ahí pasan la mayoría de accidentes._

 _Solo una cosa más._

 _Lo que no te mata… me decepciona._

 _Por Alya Césaire._

Adrien paró la grabación. Había escuchado varios comentarios ese día, pero nunca había vuelto a visitar el Ladyblog desde la muerte de Ladybug.

No sabía que Alya podría ser tan… cruel.

* * *

 _Colegio François Dupont, 7:47 am, 3 días después de la fiesta_

Marinette, parada en su locker, con su celular en mano, lloraba desconsoladamente. Ella todavía consideraba a Alya su mejor amiga.

Tambaleándose, cerró su locker y se dirigió a la clase, sin poder evitar los comentarios de muchos estudiantes que pasaban por ahí.

—Eh, Marinette, ¿es cierto que tienes en tu cuarto la agenda entera de Adrien?

—Marinette, ¿es cierto que robaste el celular de Alya y de Adrien?

—¿Es cierto que le escribiste una carta de amor a Adrien?

—¿Es cierto que tienes imágenes de Adrien por todo tu cuarto, hasta debajo de tu cama?

—¿Es cierto que robaste el libro de Adrien y le echaste la culpa a Lila? Vaya, sí que la odias.

—Marinette, una consulta… ¿te masturbas con las fotos de Adrien?

—¿Es cierto que engañaste a Nino al hacerle creer que le gustaba Alya solo para deshacerte de él? Eres retorcida.

—¿Alguna vez has fantaseado con "hacerlo" con Adrien? Porque Alya lo cree.

—¿Es cierto que saboteaste la participación de Max en el torneo de videojuegos solo para estar con Adrien?

—¿Es cierto que saboteaste el primer encuentro de esgrima entre Kagami y Adrien para que él ganara?

—Marinette, ¿por qué odias tanto a Lila? No te ha hecho nada.

—Tú hiciste que nuestro director se avergonzara públicamente, ¿verdad?

—¿Es cierto que rechazaste a Luka aunque compuso una canción para ti?

—¿Te burlaste de Chat Noir en su cara? ¡Él es mucho mejor que tú!

— **¿Creen en todas las cosas que se dicen de mí?** — estalló Marinette en la puerta del salón, encarando a sus opresores.

—Cálmate, Marinette, no importa _—_ dijo alguien.

—¡Sí! — dijo. — _Importa._

* * *

— _Y, Alya, no solo te contentaste con fregarme la vida por tus comentarios en tu Ladyblog, también dijiste todos los secretos que te confié al mundo, a veces tergiversándolos de tal forma que pareciera una persona retorcida._

 _Ese día empecé a ser víctima de múltiples bromas, amenazas y demás, algunas que llegaban a mi casa y debía esconderlas de mis padres._

 _Ya era demasiado, así que decidí hablar contigo._

* * *

 _2 semanas después del incidente_

—Alya… te estaba buscando— dijo Marinette al ver a Alya en su casillero arreglando sus cosas.

La morena la miró con desprecio.

—Hola.

—Alya, sé que exactamente no terminamos en buenos términos pero… debes creerme, Alya, yo no copié el diseño de Lila, y mucho menos maté a Ladybug… mira, no recuerdo lo que pasó, pero nunca haría algo así, Alya, tú lo sabes, me conoces… debo haberle dado los pendientes a Hawk Moth o algo así, pero no está muerta, te lo juro, si nunca se halló ningún cuerpo…

Alya cerró los ojos y pronunció su nombre en casi un susurro.

— _Marinette…_

Alya ya tenía su decisión tomada. Ella creía que Marinette era una asesina.

* * *

— _No querías creerme, Alya. ¿Y por qué me creerías? Si lo que pensabas encajaba correctamente con lo que decían los otros. ¿Eh, Lila? ¿Chloé? ¿Kagami y Kim?_

 _Para ti, Alya, era más fácil pensar en mí como Marinette la Mala que como la Marinette que era su mejor amiga. Era más fácil de aceptar._

 _Así que me resigné. Te dije que si pensar que yo era la asesina de su ídolo le ayudaba a superar su muerte, asumía cualquier culpa que me quisiera echar por la muerte de la heroína. Pero… ¡no… era… cierto!_

 _Y ya sabrás cómo lo sé._

 _Pero lo único que escuchó Alya fue que yo asumía la culpa._

 _Cerró su casillero de un portazo, y, mirándome furiosa, me lanzó un puñetazo._

 _El colegio entero enmudeció. La pelea del año. Marinette versus Alya._

 _Así que dime, Alya, ¿qué tuviste intenciones de hacer? ¿Golpearme o rasguñarme? Porque fue un poco de ambos. Como si no te pudieras terminar de decidir._

 _¿Y cómo me llamaste? No es que importe, pero solo para que conste._

 _¿Sabes, Alya? Se supone que los amigos están ahí para ti cuando llores, no son la razón de tu llanto. Pero parece que nunca te dijeron eso._

 _Tú fomentaste la oleada de cosas que me hicieron el resto a partir de ese día. Porque esta vez era alguien que me conocía, que me apreciaba, quien reconocía que era una asesina._

 _Y eso fue suficiente para todos._

 _¡Oh! Alya, antes que te vayas, me gustaría que quites este cuchillo de mi espalda._

 _Probablemente lo vuelvas a necesitar._

Al sentir como paraba la grabación, Adrien se quitó los audífonos de las orejas.

Siempre había pensado que Marinette era una villana, la mala de la historia.

Pero esto…

En la mente de Adrien no podía caber cómo alguien le podía hacer eso a su mejor amigo. Era… simplemente detestable.

Por primera vez, Adrien empezó a entender a Marinette.

* * *

 **¿Es muy obvio que este es mi AU favorito?**

 **¿Quién cree que sigue?**

 **¿Qué opina de Alya? ¿Por qué no se arrepiente? ¿Lo hará alguna vez?**

 **¿Creen que Adrien sospecha que Nino tiene el segundo set de cintas?**

 **Y parece que Adrien se está arrepintiendo... ¿qué hará ahora?**

 **Lo sabrán muy pronto...**

 **NOTA: Si alguien sufrió leyendo esto (así como y sufrí escribiéndolo), háganoslo saber, así veremos si estamos escribiendo bien... :). En lo personal, Alya es mi segundo personaje favorito, pero... es crucial para esta historia.**

 **¡Comenten sus teorías! Queremos ver qué creen que pasará.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y no duden en dar sugerencias y recomendaciones!**

 **-El equipo de The MiracuWorkshop**


	7. Cinta 3, Lado B

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Aquí está el sexto capítulo, con un poco más de acción._

 _ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo contiene referencias a la depresión, el suicidio, la ansiedad, la muerte y el acoso escolar. Contiene lenguaje obsceno. Leer con precaución, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _N/A: Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y Por Trece Razones a Jay Asher y Netflix._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo pueden actuar como si todo estuviera bien?**_

 _Mansión Agreste, 7:46 pm_

Adrien daba vueltas en su cuarto, jalándose los cabellos. Se suponía que Marinette era su amiga, ¿cómo podía haberla abandonado?

¿Por qué reaccionó así _ese_ día?

Podría haberla salvado, en vez de caer como los otros.

Volteó la cinta y le puso _play._

— _¿Cuántos de ustedes recuerdan cuando el director se cansó de las desobediencias de los alumnos y anunció el Proyecto Correccional?_

Hasta ese día, Adrien no había entendido en qué estaba pensando el director. ¿Cuál era el punto?

— _Como recuerdan, el director anunció que esa semana los que hayan hecho las peores infracciones irían, como parte de un trabajo comunitario, al canal Saint-Martin para limpiarlo, o, por lo menos, mejorar su situación._

 _Ah, Marinette, ¿pero esto que tiene que ver con tu suicidio?_

 _Bueno, verán que ahí me pasó uno de los peores incidentes con cierta persona… que no paró con sus acosos y me hizo sufrir bastante._

 _Oh… Alix, ¿ya te percataste que eres tú?_

Adrien dejó de respirar por un segundo. Alix. Había presenciado una de las cosas que ella le había hecho a Marinette, y fue… realmente cruel, sin contar el hecho que a los profesores ni les importó la condición de Marinette.

Si le había hecho más cosas, pues… no quería ni saber.

— _Okey. Pues ese mismo día, fui acusada de robar uno de los trofeos más importantes del colegio. No sé si habrás sido tú, Alix, quien me acusaste, pero junto con los sucesos anteriores, por así ponerlo, fui obligada a asistir al Proyecto. Con muchos alumnos más, y contigo, Alix._

 _Bueno, ¿quieren saber qué es lo que me hizo la señorita Kubdel ahí?_

* * *

 _Orillas del Canal Saint-Martin, 9:54 am_

—Y bueno, deben intentar extraer toda la basura que puedan con los equipos en la maletera de la movilidad del colegio. Pónganla en bolsas y luego apártenlas. Intenten clasificar la basura. ¡A trabajar! — exclamó el señor Damocles.

—Marinette, ¿por fin encontraste tu casa? — le dijo Alix a la chica.

La mencionada la ignoró por completo, y empezó a hacer la tarea asignada por el director, recogiendo la basura y clasificándola.

Alix se dirigió a donde estaba la basura apilada y le dio una patada.

Marinette solo la miró, su rostro reflejando ninguna emoción.

Alix, a continuación, agarró la basura y empezó a tirársela a Marinette en la cara y en el cuerpo, causando que se ensucie y apeste.

—No dices nada, ¿eh, Mariperra? ¿Ya te arrepentiste? ¿O sigues sin recordar lo que le hiciste a Ladybug?

La empujó en el barró.

—Sabes, debería hacerte sufrir más. A ver si así recuerdas lo que le hiciste a Ladybug, ¿eh? La hiciste sufrir, asquerosa zorra, y por tu culpa se cagó París.

Le tiró un puñetazo.

—Y todo lo que te haga no va a ser nada en comparación con lo que tu le causaste a París.

La empujó en el canal.

* * *

— _No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, o simplemente lo ignoraste, pero casi me ahogo en ese canal. Y no, no estoy exagerando. No se me da muy bien nadar._

 _Sabes qué, Alix, intentando salir por en medio de la basura, sentí por primera vez un pequeño atisbo de muerte. Sentía como todo lo abrumador iba desapareciendo, se iba yendo el dolor, mis recuerdos y preocupaciones…_

 _Pero de una brazada hallé la superficie._

 _Y me sorprendí de sentirme decepcionada._

 _Recuerdo que ese fue un viernes._

 _El lunes, al volver, tocaba Educación Física, y al señor D'Argencourt se le ocurrió darnos la tarea de jugar balón prisionero._

 _Y se te ocurrió una gran idea, Alix._

* * *

 _Lunes, después del Proyecto Correccional, Patio del Colegio, 11:37 am_

—Marinette, ¿por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros? — le dijo Alix acercándose a ella.

—No quiero.

—Ah, ¿ahora quieres hablar?

La jaló del brazo con violencia, y la arrastró al medio del patio.

—Miren, propongo un juego— le dijo Alix al resto, con una pelota de básquetbol bajo su brazo. Señaló a Marinette. —Quién le da en las piernas gana 10 puntos, en los brazos 20, en la barriga 30, en los senos 40, en la vagina 50, y quién le da en la cabeza gana 100 puntos. ¿De acuerdo?

Los estudiantes sonrieron maliciosamente.

Y empezaron a jugar el macabro juego de Alix.

* * *

— _Ese día, aunque hacía mucho calor, tuve que mantener mi casaca larga con capucha, para que mis padres no se den cuenta de la gran cantidad de moretones que tenía en el cuerpo. Me tuve que poner lentes de sol y una mascarilla, con el pretexto que estaba enferma._

Adrien sí recordaba eso. Aunque ni él, ni Luka, ni Nino habían participado, todo el resto de la clase sí, y recordaba como Marinette ni siquiera intentaba pararlo, porque sabía que no tenía caso.

El profesor ni se inmutó por la escena.

— _Y luego, no fue suficiente con eso, ¿verdad? Para ustedes nada es suficiente._

 _Contaré con detalle lo que pasó a continuación._

 _Me dirigía, durante la hora del almuerzo, al comedor con las manos en los bolsillos de mi capucha, cuando sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro repetidas veces._

 _Volteé, y tu mano me sorprendió con una cachetada._

 _Los que estaban en el comedor voltearon a ver que pasaba. Y cuando se dieron cuenta que era yo, les importó un comino._

 _Tú me arrastraste por el brazo al baño, y al llegar, te dirigiste a un cubículo. Subiste la tapa del baño y… ¿recuerdas?_

 _Metiste mi cabeza al wáter._

 _De nuevo, esa sensación de ahogo. Ahora que pensaba en ello, no se sentía tan mal, eso sin contar que probablemente me enfermaría de las bacterias que estaban ahí._

 _Me tuviste ahí un buen rato. Me preguntaste si ahora sentía el verdadero ahogo._

 _Me jalaste de los cabellos y me sacaste del inodoro. Me metiste dentro unas veces más, y al final, arrastrándome por los cabellos, me empujaste a la puerta del baño._

 _Te fuiste._

 _Y yo…_

 _Primero, empecé a recordar lo que me hizo Kim. Y poco a poco, recordé lo que sucedió con Alya, con Kagami, con Chloé, y con Lila._

 _Mi respiración se volvió más rápida, y empecé a hiperventilar._

 _Sentí un nudo en la garganta, y una sensación rara en mi estómago, como si fuera a botar el desayuno. Mi cabeza se sintió ligera y me empezó a doler, así como mi mundo se puso borroso y me mareé horriblemente. La sangre se me subió a la cabeza, mis manos temblaban, y mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que sentía que se me iba a salir del pecho._

 _Tomé, o intenté tomar, un aliento profundo, y salí corriendo, ya que no podía soportar estar más tiempo ahí_

 _Sentía que me iba a morir. Y me daba miedo porque era algo que nunca antes había experimentado._

 _Luego, por el proyecto para la clase de Persona y Familia, descubrí que había pasado._

 _¿No saben que es eso? Se llama ataque de pánico._

 _Gracias, Alix._

* * *

Adrien no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que se tocó los cachetes. Él había experimentado un ataque de pánico, y sentía como si estuviera teniendo un ataque al corazón. Y no tenía ni idea de las otras cosas que Alix le había hecho a Marinette.

Esto no podía quedarse así.

Prendió su teléfono, y seleccionó a alguien de su lista de contactos.

—¿Alix? ¿Puedes venir a mi casa, por favor? Quiero que me enseñes algo para mejorar mi técnica de esgrima.

* * *

 _Carretera parisina, 8:26 pm_

Decir que Alix estaba sorprendida era poco. No pensaba que Adrien le pediría ayuda. Además, la esgrimista era Kagami, no ella.

—Bueno, gracias por acudir a mí, supongo— dijo Alix.

Adrien la miró con una expresión sombría— aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que estaba manejando lo que había sido su regalo de cumpleaños—, y Alix rodó los ojos, entendiendo el verdadero motivo de la llamada de Adrien.

—Sabes, todos han guardado el secreto. Nadie le ha contado algo a sus padres.

—Ajá.

—No lo estás llevando bien, Adrien.

—No lo estoy. Pero es bueno hablar de esto. ¿Puedo…? Quiero mostrarte algo.

Continuó manejando unos minutos más, y al llegar a lo que parecía un campo, se estacionó.

Alix estaba confundida.

Salieron del auto, y el chico la guió a un montículo de tierra con un letrero puesto.

Los restos de Marinette.

—No hay lápida— se percató Alix.

—Vaya, qué observadora. ¿Y aún así no te diste cuenta del daño que le hiciste a Marinette?

—Tú tampoco eres un santo.

—No, no lo soy, y me arrepiento. Pero se suponía que eras amiga de Marinette.

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Sabes, Alix? Las lápidas toman unos meses en hacerse. Cuando alguien muere de repente…

Alix miró a las tumbas de su alrededor.

—Es… hermoso, aquí.

—¿Es hermoso?

—No lo sé, Adrien. ¿Qué coño quieres que diga, eh? No sé por qué me trajiste aquí.

—Porque actuaste terriblemente. ¿No sientes ni un poco de culpa?

—No es mi culpa.

Adrien rodó los ojos.

—Mira, Adrien, sé que era una de tus amigas cercanas, pero… tú tampoco estuviste ahí para ella. ¿Has llegado a tu cinta? Lo que dice Marinette… te va a destrozar.

—Pero también es tu culpa, y desde tus acciones ella empezó a pensar en el suicidio por primera vez…

—¡Fue decisión de Marinette, y nadie más tiene la culpa que ella misma y sus acciones retorcidas! ¡No es mi culpa que esa perra por fin se dio cuenta que nadie la quería en este mundo!

—Lo que tú pienses de ella, y lo que el resto piense de ella, no importa más que la vida de Marinette, Alix. Te necesitaba como amiga. Eso es lo que debió importarte.

Alix le lanzó una mirada asesina y se fue, con los puños apretados.

* * *

 **Las cosas se van a poner intensas...**

 **¿Quién cree que sigue?**

 **¿Qué opina de Alix? ¿Por qué no se arrepiente? ¿Lo hará alguna vez?**

 **Y la pobre de Marinette, sufriendo más y más...**

 **¿Creen que la clasificación de M de esta historia está bien? ¿O podría llegar a ser T? La verdad es que no va a haber algo peor que lo que pasó en la cinta de Kim. ¿Qué creen? ¿Deberíamos cambiarlo?**

 **Un dato: La escena entre Alix y Adrien está inspirada en la escena de la serie entre Clay y Courtney, donde el primero la lleva a la tumba de Hannah para que se arrepienta. ¿Se dieron cuenta?**

 **¡Comenten sus teorías! Queremos ver qué creen que pasará.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y no duden en dar sugerencias y recomendaciones!**

 **-El equipo de The MiracuWorkshop**


	8. Cinta 4, Lado A

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Aquí está el séptimo capítulo, ¡ya llegamos a la mitad!_

 _ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo contiene referencias a la depresión, el suicidio, la ansiedad, la muerte y el acoso escolar. Contiene lenguaje obsceno. Leer con precaución, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _N/A: Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y Por Trece Razones a Jay Asher y Netflix._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **Me he perdido y nadie me puede encontrar**_

 _Colegio Fran_ _ç_ _ois Dupont, 8:33 am_

Adrien, sentado en su escritorio, se frotaba la sien. Se sentía estúpido e impotente.

Alix tenía razón. Él también contribuyó de gran manera a la muerte de la chica.

No quería llegar a su cinta. Sabía exactamente lo que había hecho. Y cómo se arrepentía.

—Madame Bustier, ¿podría ir a la enfermería, por favor? — dijo Chloé levantando la mano, interrumpiendo la clase. —No me siento bien.

Adrien frunció el ceño. Chloé ya había ido a la enfermería varias veces, toda esta última semana.

Madame Bustier rodó los ojos.

—Ve.

Se escucharon risitas de la clase mientras Chloé se iba.

* * *

— _¿Te gustaría tener la habilidad de escuchar los pensamientos ajenos?_

 _Claro que sí. Todo el mundo responde que sí a esa pregunta hasta que lo piensa con detenimiento._

 _Por ejemplo, ¿qué pasaría si otras personas pudieran escuchar tus pensamientos? ¿Y si pudieran hacerlo… ahora mismo?_

Adrien sabía que escucharían lo molesto, frustrado, y culpable que se siente.

Ya imaginaba los titulares.

"Adrien Agreste, el soltero más codiciado de París, expuesto: destruyó emocionalmente a su compañera, al punto que cometió suicidio"

— _Algunas veces se nos pasan cosas por la cabeza que ni siquiera nosotros entendemos. Pensamientos que no son ciertos_ — _ni siquiera reflejan cómo nos sentimos_ — _pero que nos pasan por la cabeza de todos modos porque resultan interesantes._

 _Si pudieras escuchar los pensamientos de otros, te enterarías de cosas que son ciertas y también de otras que son completamente aleatorias. Y no serías capaz de distinguir unas de otras. Te volvería loco. ¿Qué es cierto? ¿Qué no? Un millón de ideas, pero ¿qué significan?_

 _Por eso me encantaba escribir en mi diario._

 _Y tú, Sabrina, me arrebataste la libertad de mis emociones._

* * *

 _Colegio François Dupont, 4 meses después de la akumatización de Marinette, 12:16 pm_

Marinette atravesaba los pasillos del colegio rápidamente, esperando llegar temprano a su clase siguiente, ya que como últimamente no iba muy bien académicamente, podría servirle bien unos puntos por conducta.

En sus manos tenía una pequeña libreta rosada abierta, en la cual había estado escribiendo en la clase anterior para distraerse un poco.

—Mira por dónde diablos andas.

Marinette alzó la cabeza, mirando la imagen de una molesta Sabrina, y con varios libros en el suelo, incluida su agenda.

Sabrina miró dicho objeto misteriosamente, y empezó a alargar su brazo para agarrarlo.

Marinette, sin embargo, se adelantó y lo agarró rápidamente.

—Lo… siento, Sabrina.

Y se fue corriendo, sin notar la sonrisa malvada en la cara de la chica.

* * *

— _Al terminar el colegio, recuerdo haber llegado súper cansada a mi casa, haber tirado mi mochila en mi cama y haber estado a punto de tirarme en el mueble cuando la voz de mi madre interrumpió mi trance._

" _Marinette, baja rápido, tengo una lista de ciertas cosas que tienes que comprar."_

 _Suspiré y me estiré, y bajé para hacer lo que mi madre me había encargado._

 _Al regresar con una pesada bolsa colgada en el hombro, mi madre me sorprendió con una… noticia._

" _Marinette, mientras estabas en la tienda vino una chica pelirroja con lentes a reclamar su libro de matemáticas, el que te había prestado."_

 _Inmediatamente me di cuenta quién era. La persona con la que me había chocado en la mañana._

 _Y, si había sido observadora en ese choque, la única que sabía de la existencia de mi diario._

 _Toda la sangre se me fue de la cara, y pedí permiso a mi madre, al irme corriendo a mi habitación._

 _Al llegar, empecé a rebuscar en mi mochila, sacando mis cosas desesperadamente._

 _Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas, y tuve que ahogar un grito._

 _Mi diario ya no estaba._

* * *

 _Ese mismo día, 3:28 pm_

Al sonar la campana de la panadería, Sabine Cheng alzó su mirada con entusiasmo, solo para darse cuenta que era una de las compañeras de Marinette.

—Hola, Madame.

—Ah, hola, niña.

—Mire, le había prestado mi libro de matemáticas a Marinette pero de veras lo necesito de vuelta ahora.

—Marinette no está acá en este momento, pero puedes subir a su habitación si deseas. Qué bien que la estés ayudando con su tarea.

—De nada, Madame— y Sabrina subió las escaleras, contemplando la ironía de la frase de la madre de Marinette.

 _Sí, claro, lo mucho que la estaba ayudando._

* * *

— _Durante el resto del día, no pude dejar de pensar, "¿qué hago ahora?" "¿Qué hará Sabrina?"_

 _Me pasé un buen tiempo mirando, sin ver, la pared; sin despegar la mirada, como en un trance, temiendo por lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente._

 _Una campanada, proveniente de la panadería, me sacó de esa situación, pero en ese momento me volví pendiente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor._

 _Me asustaba con cualquier sonido. El canto de un pájaro. Un timbre. Un portazo. Una sirena de policía._

 _Cualquier cosa._

 _Me sentía perpetuamente observada, y no sabía si era alucinación mía, pero sentía como la temperatura de mi habitación disminuía._

 _A veces sentía como mi ojo empezaba a temblar. A veces sentía como, de la nada, mi mano se adormecía completamente y debía moverle para poder sentirla de nuevo. También sentía el sudor en todo mi cuerpo, aunque no hacía calor. Me empezó a doler la cabeza, y sentía nausea, al punto que no cené._

 _La noche fue terrible. No dormí absolutamente nada, pensando en terribles escenarios, dando vueltas en mi cama, incapaz de encontrar una posición que me haga descansar tranquila._

 _Y, como había estado anticipando durante toda la noche, las acciones de Sabrina al día siguiente contribuyeron a destruir mi vida._

* * *

 _Colegio François Dupont, 7:54 am, al día siguiente_

Marinette entró corriendo por la puerta del colegio, intentando no llegar tarde. Quería entrar corriendo al salón, para poder avanzar con sus tareas, pero al atravesar la puerta sintió como si alguien la estuviera ahorcando.

Se paró, y miró a la derecha.

No había nadie.

Miró a la izquierda. Seguía sin haber nadie.

Pero ¿por qué sentía que la observaban?

Mirada a la derecha. Nada. A la izquierda. A la derecha de nuevo. A la izquierda. Derecha. Izquierda…

Unas risas de unos alumnos interrumpieron sus movimientos.

Claramente estaban riéndose al verla, la señalaban y daban risotadas.

Marinette, confundida, avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo hasta llegar al área de casilleros.

Y encontró las páginas de su diario, arrancadas, y pegadas por todo el lugar.

* * *

— _Sabrina, no sabes todo lo que me hicieron luego de descubrir todos mis secretos. O quizá sí, y no te importó._

 _Me trataron como una paria._

 _Al abrir mi casillero, salieron corriendo muchísimas arañas, por lo que grité y todos se rieron de mí._

 _Antes, nadie sabía que tenía aracnofobia._

 _Recuerdo haber puesto en mi diario esa vez, en la fiesta, que me corté con vidrio, y lo asustada que me sentí._

 _Pues ¿sabes qué hicieron? Cuando estaba en el baño, sentada, vinieron un grupo de personas y vaciaron una cubeta de vidrios rotos en mi cuerpo._

 _Y se rieron mientras gritaba._

 _Sabes, todavía tengo esas cicatrices. Quizá las veas en mi funeral._

 _Lo peor de todo fue cuando leyeron mis entradas de diario antes de mi akumatización._

 _En las que describía ir por los tejados, sentir el viento en mi cara, y saltar libremente…_

 _Todos pensaron que me estaba burlando de nuestros superhéroes, que eran las alucinaciones que tenía al haber matado a Ladybug…_

 _¿Sabes lo que hicieron?_

 _Un grupo de personas me puso una bolsa en la cabeza y me llevaron al techo del colegio._

 _Me la sacaron, y me hicieron ver las personas y los carros en la calle._

 _Amenazaron con empujarme._

 _En realidad, lo iban a hacer, pero Nino alertó al director y nos sacó a todos de ahí._

 _¿Ese era tu plan, Sabrina?_

 _¿Dejarme sola ante el mundo?_

 _Bueno, me vas a decir que no es la gran cosa, pero déjame decirte algo sobre la soledad._

 _El humano es una especie sociable. Nosotros dependemos en conexiones para sobrevivir. Hasta las interacciones sociales más básicas nos mantienen vivos. Estadísticas prueban que el sentimiento subjetivo de soledad puede incrementar la probabilidad de muerte prematura en un 26%. Si parece que lo estoy sacando de un libro del colegio, lo estoy._

 _Qué mal que a nadie le importó leerlo._

Que Adrien estaba sorprendido era decir poco. Sabía que un día Sabrina había empapelado el colegio, pero no sabía de qué, ni para qué, ni por qué.

Pero sí tenía algo claro.

Esto no podía quedarse así.

* * *

 _10 minutos después_

Afuera del colegio, la camioneta de policía del señor Raincomprix estaba aparcada.

Adrien, sigilosamente como un gato, se acercó a ella, con una navaja en la mano.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de poner una frase en el auto del padre de Sabrina, sus recuerdos lo detuvieron en seco.

" _¿Has llegado a tu cinta? Lo que dice Marinette… te va a destrozar."_

" _Porque hiciste algo malo a ella, tan malo como lo que hice yo."_

Él no era mejor que Sabrina, no debía rebajarse a su nivel.

Debía conseguir justicia para Marinette, pero no de esta manera.

No debía hacer las cosas peor de lo que ya estaban.

Escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban a donde estaba, y se fue antes que lo encontraran ahí.

* * *

 **¡Dios mío! ¡Muchísimas gracias por más de mil visitas! :D**

 **¿Quién cree que sigue?**

 **¿Qué opinan de Sabrina?**

 **¿Y qué creen que hizo Adrien? Pista: Él sabe que es, es decir, no es una omisión...**

 **Y la pobre de Marinette, sufriendo más y más...**

 **Decidimos cambiar la clasificación a T, ya que he estado averiguando y hay varias historias con temas más maduros que ésta y se encuentran clasificados T. Si piensan que debería volver a ponerlo en M, avísenme por favor.**

 **Un dato: Lo que iba a hacer Adrien en el carro del papá de Sabrina está inspirado en la escena en que Clay malogra el auto de Zach. ¿Se dieron cuenta?**

 **¡Comenten sus teorías! Queremos ver qué creen que pasará.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y no duden en dar sugerencias y recomendaciones!**

 **-El equipo de The MiracuWorkshop**


	9. Cinta 4, Lado B

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Aquí está el octavo capítulo, y se van resolviendo unos enigmas..._

 _ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo contiene referencias a la depresión, el suicidio, la ansiedad, la muerte y el acoso escolar. Contiene lenguaje obsceno. Leer con precaución, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _N/A: Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y Por Trece Razones a Jay Asher y Netflix._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **Debajo de todo estoy atrapada en el agujero dentro de mí**_

 _Calles parisinas, 3:23_

Un hombre, anciano, desde una esquina solitaria, veía como un chico rubio entraba a una limosina plateada.

Miró cómo el vehículo se alejaba.

Suspiró, con la mirada gacha.

Cuando se aseguró que nadie estaba cerca, tocó suavemente el bolsillo de su camisa hawaiana, y un ser verde, parecido a una tortuga, salió flotando.

—¿Cómo lo ves, Wayzz?

—Parece que está aguantando hasta ahora, maestro. No creo que haya llegado a su cinta, ninguna de las dos. Aún así, hay que vigilarlo, no por nada vino Plagg a advertirnos. No queremos perder otro portador.

El anciano asintió.

—Maestro, ¿por qué cree que Ladybug no acudió a usted para arreglar sus aretes?

—Vamos, Wayzz. La pobre chica con la justas podía ir a una esquina sin que la acosaran terriblemente. Que vaya hasta nuestra tienda… sería un infierno.

Wayzz revoloteó nerviosamente.

—Algo más, maestro. La portadora del miraculous de la abeja… me preocupa.

—¿Chloé?

—Nunca había visto alguien ir tanto a la enfermería, en especial cuando no tiene motivo.

El Maestro frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué dices?

—No tengo la menor idea de por qué, pero… nunca la he visto tomar una pastilla, o cualquier medicamento, en la enfermería.

* * *

— _Siempre estamos observando a alguien. Siguiendo a alguien. Y siendo seguidos. Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, nos han hecho una sociedad de acosadores. Y lo amamos. Ahora bien, acosar a alguien en la vida real es una cosa completamente diferente. Invadir su privacidad de esa forma, y quitarle la seguridad de un hogar…_

 _¿Recuerdan esa vez que se filtraron imágenes… privadas de mí?_

 _Bueno, vamos a descubrir quién lo hizo, ¿eh?_

* * *

 _Una semana después de la revelación del diario de Marinette a la escuela_

Decir que Marinette estaba destrozada era decir poco. Todo el colegio la fastidiaba con sus recuerdos, sus temores, sus alegrías… con todo.

Era evidente que su alma, su _psyche_ , estaba rota

Marinette, metafóricamente, estaba desnuda ante la escuela.

Aunque ya no sería "metafóricamente" por mucho tiempo más.

Cansada de un largo día de colegio (aunque más cansada por las burlas de sus compañeros que por la clase en sí), Marinette se tiró en su cama, y se puso a mirar el techo.

Hasta que se escuchó como dos de sus macetas se chocaban entre sí.

Marinette se levantó alarmada. Eso no se lo había imaginado.

Subió a su balcón, y miró a ambos lados. Aparentemente, no había nadie.

 _Debió haber sido el viento,_ se dijo.

Se encogió de hombros, y reingresó a su habitación.

No muy lejos de ahí, embargo, un chico moreno de camisa verde y lentes rectangulares, quien, desde abajo, miraba a su robot, se sintió aliviado que la franco-china no se haya dado cuenta que era Markov quien se había chocado, accidentalmente, con su maceta.

* * *

— _¿Ya sabes que eres tú, Max?_

Adrien se atragantó en su propia saliva.

Aunque no había hecho nada por detenerlo, recordaba estar completamente estupefacto al recibir las fotos de Marinette (junto con toda la clase), y sentía infinito asco hacia quien haya tomado esas fotos.

Suponía que sería Lila, Chloé, Kim, hasta Kagami o Sabrina bajo órdenes de Chloé, pero…

¿Max?

Bueno, era cierto que decían que los más tranquilos son los más peligrosos, pero…

Vaya.

Volvió a presionar el botón del Walkman para que el relato continúe.

— _Sí, mis queridos oyentes, el sabelotodo Max fue el asqueroso culpable._

 _Supongo que empezaste a vigilarme ese día. Desde ese extraño sonido en mi balcón._

 _Todavía no sé cómo te las arreglaste para subir hasta ahí y pasar desapercibido._

 _Solo recuerdo que pasaron… ¿qué? ¿3 semanas? O algo así, desde que escuché ese sonido._

 _Ya había olvidado ese pequeño incidente, y estaba más que convencida que esa noche mi imaginación había actuado de más. Cosa que no me sorprendía, porque poco a poco estaba perdiendo la cabeza._

 _De igual manera, tranquilamente (o tan tranquila como yo podía estar), entré al colegio…_

 _Para sorprenderme con la pesadilla de cualquier chica._

* * *

 _Colegio François Dupont, 7:42 am_

Marinette supo que iba ser un día agotador cuando fue recibida con carcajadas y un chorro de agua fría.

Volteó su cabeza ligeramente a la derecha, para encontrar a Chloé vaciando toda su botella de agua en la cabeza de la chica, causando que su ropa se pegara a su cuerpo.

—Las fotos dicen la verdad, ¡Marinette es más plana que una tabla!

Se oyeron múltiples risas apoyando a Chloé.

Marinette empujó a la rubia y se apresuró hacia su casillero, donde, con suerte, encontraría ropa de cambio.

Había, como ya era casi usual, una turba de gente enfrente de su casillero.

 _Me habrán escrito algo, o ensuciado el locker,_ se dijo a sí misma la chica, como era ya casi habitual.

Cuando la multitud se disipó…

Vió una foto de ella, de su torso desnudo, pegada a su casillero.

Los ojos se le abrieron como dos platos, y todo el color se le vino a la cara. Miró rápidamente a su costado, y viendo las caras burlonas de sus compañeros, se acercó a su casillero y arrancó la foto de un tirón.

La hizo una bola, y se dirigió a un tacho cercano para botarla, dejando unas cuantas gotas de agua con su paso.

Y mientras hacía todo eso no dejaba de mirar al piso. Marinette pensaba que no podía volver a ver a alguien en los ojos, por lo menos no alguien del colegio.

Alguien la agarró bruscamente del hombro, y la obligó a mirarla.

Era Lila.

—Oye Marinette, ¿a que no sabes lo que han mandado a todo el colegio? — y le puso el celular en la cara, mostrándole varias fotos de la azabache: la foto que estaba en su casillero, juntas con otras fotos similares, y otras fotos que mostraban otras partes íntimas de su cuerpo.

Marinette volteó la mirada por la vergüenza, y abrió su casillero, solo para ser sorprendida, una vez más, por algo desagradable.

Dentro de su casillero, entre sus cuadernos y libros, se hallaban, desparramados, un montón de condones usados, dejando dicho casillero no solo apestando, pero también lleno de una característica sustancia blanca.

Marinette salió corriendo.

* * *

 _Escaleras de la entrada del colegio, 10 minutos después_

Nino se acercó a la figura vestida de negro que se encontraba sentada en las escaleras.

—Oye, Marinette, ¿estás bien?

La mirada llorosa que le dedico la chica con sus ojos rojos parecía responder por sí misma.

—No te preocupes, Marinette, eres fuerte y vas a salir de esto— le prometió el chico, pero ni él mismo se lo creía.

—¿Quién fue?

—¿Perdón? — la chica había hablado en un susurro rasposo, y Nino no había entendido qué había dicho.

—¿Quién envió esas imágenes?

—Mira, Marinette, el pervertido fue un número desconocido que hackeo el chat de nuestro salón, y luego la imagen se dispersó. ¿Quién es el único en este colegio que sabe hackear?

—Max.

—Bingo.

* * *

— _Así que decidiste arruinarme la vida. Así como así._

 _Saben, todos los que están escuchando esto, que yo confronté a nuestro amigo tecnológico en la salida. Fue una conversación corta._

 _Me acerqué y le dije, "¿Por qué yo?"_

 _Y el me dijo, "¿Eso es lo que te decía Ladybug mientras la asesinabas a sangre fría?"_

 _Y te fuiste._

 _Siendo sincera, nunca habría pensado que un niño tan… responsable como tú llegue hasta este extremo._

 _Si Sabrina me había quitado la privacidad de mis pensamientos, tú, Max, me quistaste la privacidad de mi cuerpo._

 _Y no solo eso, sabiendo que habías estado prácticamente en mi casa para tomarme esas fotos, probablemente cuando yo me cambiaba, me quitaste la privacidad de mi hogar._

 _Lo que pasa es que, aunque no volviste a venir, yo nunca dejé de sentirme asustada. ¿Qué podía hacer luego de eso? Primero fue el colegio, y luego mi casa, mi propia habitación. Ningún lugar era seguro ahora._

 _¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien te vigilara y tomara fotos, Max?_

 _¿Cómo te sentirías si yo estuviera observándote ahorita mismo?_

 _Seguramente escuchar esto de una chica muerte te pone los pelos de punta._

 _¿Cómo te sentirías si en este momento, estaría parada en la puerta de tu casa?_

Adrien escuchó como Marinette se reía.

 _Toc toc, Max._

* * *

 _Frente al Colegio François Dupont, 3:30 pm, ahora_

—Nino.

Nino, quien estaba a punto de montarse en su bicicleta e irse, volteó a ver a la dueña de esa irritante voz.

—Lila, ¿qué quieres?

La italiana lo arrastró a una esquina, ignorando sus protestas.

De su gran bolso crema sacó un fajo de dinero, y extendió su brazo hacia el chico.

Nino la miró con desconfianza.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Vaya, parece que esa estúpida gorra que tienes te afectó el cerebro. Es mi forma de pedir tu silencio.

—Lila, ¿de qué hablas?

—De mi cinta. La primera no, la segunda.

—No sé de qué coño me hablas.

—Anda, Nino, te he visto seguirnos a todos. A la docena de la panadera.

—No le digas eso a Marinette.

—Ves, sabía que no eras tan idiota. Escúchame, si te callas y no dices a nadie de lo que hice, el dinero es tuyo.

—En las cintas ni aparezco. ¿Para qué me lo quieres dar a mí?

—Eres el único que puedes abrir la bocota. El único que le importaba Marinette.

—No subestimes al resto. Chloé se está arrepintiendo.

—Igual, no tiene las agallas.

—Y Alya, aunque todavía lo niegue, quiere a Marinette. Yo la conozco.

—Ajá. ¿Tanto la conoces que rompió contigo?

Nino le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—Además, Adrien también quiere a Marinette.

—Ja. Como si quisiera a alguien que haya matado a su preciosa Ladybug.

—Lila, Marinette era Ladybug.

—Pero Adrien todavía no sabe eso. Y para cuando lo escuche, ya habrá escuchado mi segunda cinta. Y con el dolor de haber asesinado al amor de su vida, tampoco va a ser suficientemente valiente.

—Luka también quería a Marinette.

—Sí, eso se demuestra en su cinta.

—Y el señor Damocles va a tener que reportarlo igualmente…

—¿Crees que se va a resistir al poder del dinero? Si ese hombre poco más y no tiene qué comer.

—Mira, Lila, no sé que pretendes, pero no voy a aceptar tu sucio dinero. No de la asesina de mi amiga— y se empezó a marchar.

—¿A quién llamas asesina? — gritó la castaña. —Si tú hubieras ayudado a Marinette de verdad, quizá estaría viva. Pero como fuiste un patético amigo, _tú también fuiste su asesino._

Nino se montó en su bicicleta y se fue pedaleando, intentando escapar de la dura realidad que le había aventado Lila.

 _Quizá si a todos nos hubiera importado un poquito más, ella seguiría viva._

* * *

 **Ay, todas las cosas que pasan...**

 **¿Qué opinan de Max?**

 **¿Qué creen que hace Chloé en la enfermería?**

 **¿Y qué creen que es lo que hizo Lila es su segunda cinta? ¿Y por qué está determinada en que no salga a la luz?**

 **¿Dónde estás los aretes de Marinette ahora?**

 **NOTA: Alguien preguntó cuando actualizamos en los reviews, y la verdad es que es entre un periodo d días. :)**

 **¡Comenten sus teorías! Queremos ver qué creen que pasará.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y no duden en dar sugerencias y recomendaciones!**

 **-El equipo de The MiracuWorkshop**


	10. Cinta 5, Lado A

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Aquí está el noveno capítulo. Tengan mucha precaución al leer este capítulo._

 _ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo contiene referencias a la depresión, el suicidio, la ansiedad, la muerte, el acoso escolar, las drogas, el chantaje, y el estupro. Contiene lenguaje obsceno. Leer con precaución, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _N/A: Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y Por Trece Razones a Jay Asher y Netflix._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **Espero que alguna vez salga de aquí**_

 _Mansión Agreste, 9:03 pm_

—Adrien, tu padre dice que debes de dormir ya, y no puedes salir de tu habitación— exclamó Nathalie, parada en la puerta de la habitación del chico.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué?

—Hay una lista de nombres que está circulando por los medios. Se cree que son los nombres de los culpables del suicidio de Marinette.

—No entiendo que tiene eso que ver conmigo.

—Mira, Adrien— suspiró Nathalie, ajustándose los lentes— si tu padre decide que es prudente es…

—¡Dame una explicación!

—¡Que esos nombres son de compañeros de tu escuela, Adrien! — exclamó Nathalie— Tu padre no quiere que te involucres con ellos. Así que apenas termine tu jornada escolar, vendrás a la mansión y harás tus actividades extracurriculares, pero no te juntarás con esas personas. Ni mucho menos con ese tal Nino. Qué se cree, dándote palmadas en el hombro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Mi padre cree que me van a lavar el cerebro?

—Adrien, tu estás también en la lista.

—¿Y eso que tiene?

Pero Nathalie ya había cerrado la puerta.

* * *

— _Como saben, ha habido una persona que, aunque nueva en el colegio, siempre me ha detestado._

 _Alguien que ya a aparecido en este set de cintas._

 _Damos un pequeño salto a la semana antes de mi suicidio._

 _Bienvenida de nuevo, Lila. A tu segunda cinta._

 _Y la cinta más repugnante en esta lista._

 _¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan enferma?_

* * *

 _Grand Paris Hôtel, 4:47 pm, 5 días antes de la muerte de Marinette_

—Adelante.

Lila, con un ceñido vestido negro y con _stilettos_ que hacían que sus pasos resonaran por toda la habitación, entro al escritorio de _Monsieur_ Bourgeois.

—Buenos días, señor Bourgeois, necesito desesperadamente su ayuda.

—¿En qué la puedo ayudar, señorita?

—Bueno— exclamó Lila, bajando ligeramente su vestido para que sus _atributos_ quedaran más al descubierto, —necesito una _gran_ solución para mi problema, que en realidad es… bastante simple.

—¿Qué está insinuando?

Lila se paró, y caminó lentamente hasta volverse a sentar, pero en el borde de la cama de alcalde.

—Lo que está pensando. Hace mucho tiempo que no vive con su esposa, debe estar muy… frustrado…

El alcalde también se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica, quien se había parado para esperarlo.

La castaña abrazó el cuello del alcalde y lo miró con una sonrisa pícara. Acto seguido, una de sus manos se dirigió a la camisa del señor Bourgeois y empezó a deshacer los botones.

—Bue-bueno, si vamos a hacer esto, debo saber s-su nombre— tartamudeó el hombre, un poco inseguro de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Lila sonrió maliciosamente.

—Me llamo Marinette.

Y lo empujó a la cama.

* * *

 _Grand Paris Hôtel, una hora después_

Luego de haberse asegurado que el alcalde siguiera dormido, Lila se deslizó suavemente en la cama y se paró. Se agachó para recoger su ropa interior y se la puso, para luego colocarse su vestido y dirigirse al escritorio.

Fácilmente accedió a la cuenta del alcalde (quien no había puesto contraseña a su sesión), y abrió su correo electrónico.

Mirando de nuevo hacia la cama para verificar que el alcalde siga dormido, empezó a redactar un correo, sonriendo mientras lo hacía.

Sabía lo que podía pasar; la podían acusar de falsificación, robo de identidad, conspiración, cyberbullying, y seguramente otras cosas que no tenía ni idea, pero sabía que el alcalde nunca lo haría.

Al haber terminado de redactar el correo y haberlo enviado, sacó la pequeña cámara que ella había dejado en el escritorio y la pausó. Comprobó que tenía el contenido deseado y lo guardó y apagó.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, agarró un papel cercano, y escribió un número.

El suyo, y firmado, esta vez, con su verdadero nombre.

Lila sonrió maliciosamente, por lo que parecía la milésima vez.

Ella y el alcalde van a tener mucho que hablar.

* * *

 _30 minutos después_

—Bueno, señor alcalde. Me estaba preguntando cuando iba a llamar.

—Basta de juegos, señorita Rossi. Dígame, ¿por qué ha enviado un correo indicando la clausura de la Panadería Dupain-Cheng?

—Porque quiero y porque puedo, señor alcalde. La perra esa Dupain-Cheng se lo merece.

—Ahora, señorita Rossi, no hable con ese vocabulario. ¿Y quién le ha dicho que puede hacer eso?

—Tengo algo que le será muy convincente, señor alcalde.

Sacando una pequeña cámara de su bolso, puso play en el último video grabado.

Una oleada de gemidos del alcalde inundó la llamada.

—Le podría mostrar este pequeño video a las autoridades. A lo mejor lo acusan de estupro, pero si me siento bien, puedo hacer que lo acusen de violación.

—Señorita Rossi…

—O puedo hacer algo mejor. Puedo mostrárselo a Chloé. Me pregunto cómo será su cara cuando vea la imagen de su papi difamada…

—¡No! ¡Mi Chloé no! ¿Qué quieres que haga para que ese video nunca vea la luz del día?

—Deje que el correo que mandé haga efecto. Si no, este video va a ser enviado a primera hora al celular de Chloé y a las noticias…

Y colgó.

* * *

— _Lo primero que hiciste, fue echarme la culpa de algo que nunca había hecho en mi vida hasta ese entonces. Lo plantaste en mi mochila, y le "soplaste" al director de eso._

* * *

 _Al día siguiente, Colegio François Dupont, 12:06_

—Queridos alumnos, se nos ha informado de la presencia de droga en las pertenencias de uno de nuestros alumnos. Pongan sus manos en la mesa y no toquen sus mochilas— indicó el señor Damocles

Marinette hizo lo indicado, fruñendo el entrecejo, bastante extrañada por lo que pasaba. ¿Quién traería droga al colegio?

El director registró algunas mochilas, y al abrir la mochila de Marinette se detuvo en seco.

—Marinette, ¿quisieras explicar esto? — demandó el director.

En su mano se encontraba una pequeña bolsa con una tableta pintada con varias imágenes de vivos colores

—Señor, le aseguro que no tengo la menor idea qué es eso…

—Ajá, entonces esta tableta de LSD apareció mágicamente en tu mochila.

—¡Tiene que haber una explicación, señor Damocles!

Marinette agarró frenéticamente su mochila, intentando buscar algo que denote quién había puesto eso ahí. En eso, vio una pequeña nota que no estaba ahí antes.

" _Tengo noticias para ti, perra. Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo-Lila."_

—Es suficiente. Marinette, vienes conmigo— dijo impaciente el director.

Marinette, ha regañadientes, se paró y caminó hacia la puerta. Al llegar, volteó su cabeza para ver a su agresora.

Ella le mandó un beso volado.

* * *

 _Colegio Fran_ _ç_ _ois Dupont, 45 minutos después_

Marinette salía rápidamente de la oficina del director, ya que era hora de recreo y debía comer en lo poco que quedara de tiempo. Al llegar a su casillero, sin embargo, se encontró con Lila.

—Dime qué diablos quieres, Lila. Estoy harta de tus jueguitos.

—¿Yo? Nada. Solo quiero que le digas a tus estúpidos padres que van a cerrar su panadería por TU culpa.

—¡¿Qué?!— el color se le fue de la cara— No pueden cerrar la panadería, no es justo, no…

—La vida no es justa, acéptalo. Diles que fue por tu culpa, y lo fue, en verdad.

—No puedo, mis padres están ya muy molestos conmigo con la droga que, dicho a ese paso, TÚ pusiste en mi mochila. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque, querida Marinette… ¿quieres que también te traten de puta?

—Pero ¿qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Lila sacó su celular, lo desbloqueó y activó un audio.

— _Ahh… Ma…Marinette…_ _¡AH! Oh…_ — se escuchaba en el audio.

Marinette miró a la italiana con una mezcla de temor y asco.

—Esto, mi querida Marinette, es un audio de nada más y nada menos que el alcalde de París gimiendo tu nombre. ¿Qué crees que pensarían todos si escucharan esto…?

—Lila, que asco, ¿cómo demonios conseguiste eso? Espera, tú…— sus ojos se abrían cada vez más.

—No interesa cómo lo conseguí. Haz lo que te dije.

—¡Pero mis padres me van a odiar!

—Ése es el punto, cariño.

Y Lila se marchó, dejando a Marinette escandalizada por sus acciones.

* * *

— _Ese día, Lila, destruí las pocas esperanzas de mis padres con mentiras, tus mentiras. Mi mamá me miraba con tristeza. Mi papá ni siquiera quería estar cerca de mí. Y por eso tomé acciones extremas._

* * *

 _Casa de Marinette, 1:03 am_

Mientras Marinette bajaba lentamente por las escaleras, iba recordando su plan.

Ir al cuarto de sus padres.

Sacar la tableta de droga ,la que confiscó el señor Damocles, de la cartera de su madre.

Regresar a su propio cuarto.

Tomar la droga.

Llegar al cuarto de sus padres fue fácil. Coger la droga del bolso de su madre fue fácil. Subir de vuelta fue fácil.

No fue fácil, sin embargo, tener coraje para meterse la mitad de la tableta en la boca.

Y cuando por fin lo hizo, su mundo cambió.

* * *

— _Nunca había tomado una droga antes. Pero estaba desesperada, necesitaba… distraerme. Aunque sea solo un momento. Aunque sea peligroso._

 _Media hora después, empecé a sentir los efectos._

 _No podía caminar de una pared de mi cuarto a la otra. Parecía infinito._

 _También parecía que mi cuarto fuera un club. Lleno de colores._

 _Me sentí feliz por un momento. Rebosante de alegría._

 _Hasta que el peso emocional de mis problemas me chocó de pleno._

 _Me tiré en el piso y empecé a llorar. Fuertemente. Llorar de verdad, que parecía que no había llorado en años._

 _Tambaleándome y temblando, avancé lentamente hacia mi baño. Me miré en el espejo, y no pude aguantar ver mi rostro sin recordar todo lo que había pasado, y sin ver las atrocidades que la droga mostraba en el espejo._

 _Agarré un frasco de colonia que estaba cerca al espejo, y empecé a golpear mi reflejo con todas mis fuerzas._

 _Poco a poco, el espejo se empezó a romper, y pedazos del vidrio caían, en el caño o en el piso. Recogí los vidrios que estaban en el caño, y los empecé a tragar._

 _Dolió. Y bastante. Pero no era nada que no necesitara, porque necesitaba sentir algo luego de reprimir tanto mis emociones._

 _De repente, escuché una vocecita conocida diciéndome que pare._

 _Miré al espejo y allí estaba, detrás de mí._

 _Tikki. Estabas de vuelta._

* * *

 _Casa de Marinette, 2:56 am_

—Tikki… te he extrañado tanto…

—Shh, Marinette, estás conmigo. Tienes que seguir peleando, tú eres fantástica y no dejes que nadie diga lo contrario. Tienes que afrontar tus problemas.

—Pero es muy difícil… —dijo la chica, sentada en el frío piso del baño.

—Lo sé. Pero es lo que se debe hacer.

—¿Te puedo abrazar?

Tikki suspiró.

—No, Marinette. Estoy en tu mente. Y dentro de unas horas vendrán alucinaciones mayores, así que desapareceré en cualquier momento. Y…

Tikki se esfumó.

—¡Tikki! ¡No! — Marinette extendió su mano hacia el lugar donde antes había estado su kwami _._

Bajó la mirada, y agarró el frasco de perfume que todavía se encontraba cerca.

—"Afrontar tus problemas" ¿A qué se refiere con eso? — cuestionó mientras le quitaba la tapa al perfume.

Tomó un buen sorbo.

—Qué asco. ¡Esto no es agua! — exclamó Marinette mientras tosía.

Y mientras el alcohol del perfume pasaba por su boca, la respuesta llegó a su mente.

—¡Ya sé! — gritó Marinette. Se paró, y tuvo que agarrarse del caño para no caerse. —Tengo que afrontar mi mayor secreto.

Volvió a tomar un sorbo del frasco de perfume, aun creyendo que era agua, y tosió un poco más.

—Tengo que confesar mis sentimientos a Adrien.

* * *

 _Mansión Agreste, 9:40 pm_

Adrien estaba horrorizado. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel?

Se levantó de su cama, y empezó a caminar en su habitación.

 _Lo que había hecho Lila daba asco. Y la siguiente cinta era suya. Y…_

Adrien necesitaba aire.

—¡Plagg, las garras!

En unos instantes Adrien se transformó en su alter ego, Chat Noir, y de un salto salió de su habitación.

Empezó a correr por los techos parisinos, hasta llegar a un parque.

Entró en un callejón y se detransformó rápidamente. Caminó hasta una banca cercana, y se sentó pesadamente.

Cambió de casete, y fue interrumpido por el sonido de una campanilla de bicicleta.

Nino bajó de su bicicleta y la puso en los espacios designados específicamente para dejarlas.

—Hola, hermano. Veo que te toca.

Volteó su cabeza hacia un lado.

—Vamos a dar un paseo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Nino?

—Porque sé que necesitarás compañía. Vamos.

* * *

 **Ahora viene lo bueno...**

 **¿Qué opinan de Lila? A mi me demoró casi una semana escirbir este capítulo, porque las acciones de Lila simplemente me repugnaban.**

 **¿Qué creen que pasará en la cinta de Adrien? ¿Y cuál viene después?**

 **¿Cómo sabe Nino que Adrien estaba en el parque? O.o**

 **¿A quiénes les toca después de Adrien?**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR MÁS DE DOS MIL VISTAS!**

 **¡Comenten sus teorías! Queremos ver qué creen que pasará.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y no duden en dar sugerencias y recomendaciones!**

 **-El equipo de The MiracuWorkshop**


	11. Cinta 5, Lado B

_¡H_ _ola a todos!_

 _Aquí está el décimo capítulo. Es corto, pero bastante intenso. El siguiente capítulo si va a ser más largo._

 _ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo contiene referencias a la depresión, el suicidio, la ansiedad, la muerte, y el acoso escolar. Contiene lenguaje obsceno. Leer con precaución, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _N/A: Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y Por Trece Razones a Jay Asher y Netflix._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **Puedes romper mi corazón en dos**_

 _Place des Vosges, 10:02 pm_

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba acá, Nino? — preguntó Adrien mientras caminaba al costado de su mejor amigo.

—¿Te acuerdas que te toqué el hombro en la mañana? Pues instalé un mini GPS que me dio Max. Cuando recibió las cintas estaba arrepentido, y me prometió hacer algo si lo necesitaba. Y pues, así fue.

—Eso es un poco perturbador—dijo Adrien, limpiándose el hombro derecho.

Nino vio esto y se rió.

—Tranquilo, ya te lo quité. Estás tan distraído en tus pensamientos que fue bastante fácil.

—¿Y cómo funciona eso?

—No tengo la menor idea. Yo solo lo puse. El genio es Max, no yo.

—¿Y por qué estás conmigo, eh?

—Porque te conozco. Eres sensible y tienes un gran corazón. Estoy tomando precauciones, puedes hacer algo por el impulso del momento.

Adrien lo miró, arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Hermano, en pocas palabras, estoy evitando que te tires de una colina.

Adrien rodó sus ojos, no encontrándole lo gracioso.

—Ve, Adrien. Ponle play. Tienes que escuchar tu historia.

* * *

— _Romeo, oh Romeo. ¿Dónde estás, Romeo?_

 _Buena pregunta, Julieta. Y me encantaría conocer la respuesta._

Adrien escuchó la cinta pasmado. _Esta es mi cinta,_ pensó, _y así es como comienza._

— _Para ser totalmente honestos, jamás hubo un momento en el que me dijera a mi misma, Adrien Agreste… es él. Seamos sinceros; yo era bastante joven cuando caí por el chico dorado de París. Y también estaba mi compañero, alguien que aparecerá más adelante._

 _Siempre lo había visto como un ángel, una de mejores personas que conocía…_

 _Pero nunca había pensado que podía ser cruel._

* * *

 _Al día siguiente, Colegio François Dupont, 10:39 am_

Ya casi era hora de recreo, y Marinette se sentía lista. Tenía todo lo que diría memorizado y repasado en su cabeza, y en ese momento sus nudillos se estaban tornando blancos con la fuerza con la que agarraba el asa de su mochila. Debía admitir que todavía se sentía un poco mareada y su cuerpo se sentía extraño, pero nada de eso iba a impedir que haga lo que se había propuesto.

 _ **¡RIIING!**_

Marinette salió disparada hacia la puerta, casi tropezándose en el proceso.

Rápidamente dejó sus cosas en su casillero, lo cerró y se acercó a Adrien, que en ese momento estaba hablando con Alya.

—Ho-Hola, A-Adrien— dijo la chica tímidamente al llegar, sonrojándose mientras lo hacía.

Apenas Marinette dijo esas palabras, tanto Adrien como Alya enmudecieron.

Marinette empezó a sentir cómo su respiración se aceleraba. Sentía un poderoso nudo en la garganta y en el estómago, que se retorcía y la hacía agonizar lentamente.

—So-solo quiero decir que…

Marinette sintió cómo las miradas de todos los estudiantes se posaron en ella.

Retorció sus manos, sintiendo como sudaban.

—Que… que me-me gustas, desde que me en-entregaste tu paraguas y…

Escuchó unas risitas, procedentes de su ex mejor amiga.

—Y… no tengo pro-problemas si no te sientes igual, solo quería de-decírtelo…

—Qué bien que no tengas problemas, Marinette. Porque no, no me siento igual.

Marinette bajó la mirada.

—Bueno…

—Antes, Marinette, te diría que no porque yo amaba a otra persona. A alguien increíble, que ayudaba a todos y por eso todos la admiraban. Pero ya no puedo decir eso.

Miró fijamente a Marinette, y la chica retrocedió un paso.

—¿Sabes por qué?

Marinette lo miró, completamente muda.

—¿Quieres saber por qué?

Marinette no reaccionó.

—¿QUIERES SABER POR QUÉ?

Empezaron a salir unas cuántas lágrimas silenciosas de los ojos azules de la azabache.

—Po-po-por qué…

—Porque está muerta.

Los ojos de Marinette se agrandaron, y salieron más lágrimas de sus cuencas, que antes parecían tan llenas de vida.

—Y tú la mataste.

Marinette ya estaba sollozando fuertemente, pero incapaz de quitarle la mirada a quién había sido su gran amor.

—¿No haces algo que no sea llorar, Marinette? ¡Ya párala! Es tu propia culpa, si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste nadie te odiaría. ¿Qué, crees que el resto no tiene problemas? ¿Que no está afectado por lo que hiciste? Marinette, piensa en alguien más que ti misma. Deja de ser egoísta, Marinette. ¿Quieres que alguien te quiera? _Buena suerte._

Marinette solo miraba boquiabierta al rubio, con las lágrimas todavía pegadas a sus mejillas.

—Adrien… por qué… ¿por qué me haces esto?

Adrien la observó de arriba abajo, y rodó los ojos.

—¡Pensaba que tú me entenderías más que nadie!

—¿Yo? ¿Entenderte? Perdón, pero no soy ningún asesino.

—Tú has sentido dolor… te has sentido abandonado…

—Sí, porque perdí a la persona que más me quería, no porque quería que me tengan simpatía luego de matar a alguien.

—Adrien… yo pensaba… que por lo menos me tratarías como una persona…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso creías? Te estoy tratando como te lo mereces. Si creías que me iba a importar cómo te sentías… pues estás muy equivocada. No me conoces para nada.

Le dio la espalda a Marinette, ajustando su bolsa de mano gris en su hombro.

Antes de dirigirse al comedor, giró su cabeza en dirección de la chica, mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo y lo tiraba a los pies de la chica.

— **Porque la verdad, Marinette, es que no me importa.**

Y el rubio se fue, dejando a una niña destruida, con un brazalete que le había dado suerte en el pasado, pero que ahora solo simbolizaría desgracia.

* * *

— _Yo estaba en completo shock, y no podía procesar lo que había pasado._

 _Escuché, un minuto después, cómo todos corrían y alguien chillaba "¡Akuma!"_

 _Volteé mi cabeza y vi una figura aproximándose. Con un cetro que tenía en la mano, disparó una luz hacia Mylène, y delante de ella apareció un monstruo horrible, por lo que ella gritó._

" _Genial", pensé, en mi estado de estupefacción, "un akuma que te muestra tus peores pesadillas"._

 _Aun así, no reaccioné. No me moví._

 _Pero sí noté cómo el akuma se percataba de mi presencia, y cómo disparaba con su cetro hacía mí._

 _Sin embargo, no noté nada._

 _No había nada delante de mí, y no pasaba nada._

 _¿Qué pasaba, los poderes del akuma no funcionaban?_

 _Hasta que entendí todo._

 _No era que no apareciera nada, mi pesadilla ya estaba ahí._

 _Yo ya estaba viviendo en mi pesadilla._

* * *

Adrien, una vez más, no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Nino le ofreció un pañuelo.

Secó sus lágrimas y sonó su nariz.

—¿Por qué fui así, Nino? Soy una mala persona, y soy un pésimo amigo…

—Adrien, no voy a decir que apruebo o estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste esa vez, hermano, pero todos cometemos errores. Y la mejor manera de arrepentirte es honrando la memoria de Marinette.

Nino se sacó de la espalda la pequeña mochila que había traído, y buscó algo en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Yo creo que Marinette hubiera querido que tengas esto.

Le mostró el brazalete.

—Nino, no… no puedo. Yo se lo aventé.

—Tú eres su dueño. Y quieres a Marinette, se nota en tu arrepentimiento.

Adrien, nerviosamente, agarró el brazalete y se lo puso.

—Vas a necesitar esa fuerza que solo da Marinette, Adrien.

—¿A qué te refieres? Ya escuché mi cinta.

—La cinta que sigue es… reveladora, y sé que te va a afectar mucho.

—¿De quién es la siguiente cinta?

—De Chat Noir.

* * *

 **En el siguiente capítulo van a pasar muchas cosas...**

 **¿Qué opinan de lo que hizo Adrien?**

 **¿Creen que Marinette va a decir que es Ladybug?**

 **Y hay varios puntos que debo explicar:**

 **1\. La siguiente cinta continúa en ese día, motivo por lo que esta cinta es corta.**

 **2\. Cuando Nino dice, "** Hermano, en pocas palabras, estoy evitando que te tires de una colina **" es una referencia a la serie de 13 RW. Luego de escuchar su cinta, Clay se encontraba con Tony en una colina, y se intentó tirar.**

 **3\. Nino no sabe que Adrien es Chat Noir. Y yo les había dado una pista con lo del GPS. "** Ni mucho menos con ese tal Nino. Qué se cree, dándote palmadas en el hombro **". Tengan algo en cuenta: TODOS los sucesos que se dan en esta historia están previamente calculados. TODO está ahí a propósito. Habiendo dicho esto, les recomendaría que releyeran los capítulos anteriores. Así quizá pueden intentar predecir lo que viene a continuación. ;)**

 **¡Comenten sus teorías! Queremos ver qué creen que pasará.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y no duden en dar sugerencias y recomendaciones!**

 **-El equipo de The MiracuWorkshop**


	12. Cinta 6, Lado A

_¡H_ _ola a todos!_

 _Aquí está el undécimo capítulo, uno de los capítulos más largos y más reveladores._

 _ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo contiene referencias a la depresión, el suicidio, la ansiedad, la muerte, y el acoso escolar. Contiene lenguaje obsceno. Leer con precaución, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _N/A: Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y Por Trece Razones a Jay Asher y Netflix._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **Hazme regresar a la noche en que nos conocimos**_

 _Hace dos semanas y media_

Apenas Adrien evocó su transformación, Chat Noir saltó al techo más cercano para observar los poderes del akuma.

Parecía infligir su pena a las personas, mediante la visualización de sus peores pesadillas, y dichas personas gritaban, lloraba, y salían corriendo.

En ese momento vio cómo el akuma se acercaba a su colegio, y al escuchar los desesperados gritos de sus compañeros, saltó hacia allá.

En su mente, empezó a repasar lo que había hecho.

 _¿Cómo le pude hacer eso a Marinette?_ , pensó el chico. _Estoy decepcionado de ella por matar a Ladybug, pero creo que quizás me pasé…_

Al llegar, vio a su colegio casi destruido, y las pocas personas que todavía estaban ahí estaban corriendo por sus vidas. Excepto…

—¡Marinette! — gritó el super héroe.

* * *

— _Volvemos a ese fatídico día, el día que tomé una de las peores decisiones de mi vida._

 _Ya mis peores pesadillas se habían vuelto realidad, y yo ya no actuaba_ , _ya no pensaba, y ya no sentía._

 _O por lo menos, eso creía, cuando llego alguien a salvarme._

* * *

Marinette sintió como dos fuertes brazos la agarraban y la sacaban de ahí. Sentía como el viento chocaba su cara y alborotaba sus cabellos. Podía ver a la ciudad, destruida bajo el paso del akuma.

Vio a su balcón cerca, y al llegar ahí, Chat Noir la depositó en el piso.

—Marinette, debes tener más cuidado. El akuma te pudo haber visto, te pudo haber hecho daño…

Pero Marinette no le prestaba atención.

Chat Noir miró a su alrededor, intentando averiguar en qué estaba pensando Marinette, pero solo se encontró con las flores muertas en el balcón de Marinette.

* * *

— _La verdad, me sentí algo feliz cuando te preocupaste por mí. Quizá no viste más allá, no viste todo mi sufrimiento, pero hiciste más que el resto._

 _Te preocupaste, que era algo que ni mis propios padres habían hecho. Y eso, aunque pequeño, para mí fue bastante._

* * *

—¿Marinette? ¿Tierra a Marinette?

Chat Noir miraba a la azabache con preocupación, ya que la chica no reaccionaba. Parecía perdida.

—¿Marinette? ¿El akuma te dio? ¿Qué estás viendo? Marinette, me estás preocupando…

* * *

— _En realidad, aunque no lo sepan, el akuma sí me había dado, y al no aparecer nada, mi mente estaba intentando asimilarse a la idea que mi vida era una pesadilla._

 _¿Qué había hecho?_

 _¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí?_

* * *

—¿Por qué?

Chat miró a Marinette confundido. No entendía que estaba diciendo, y para ser sinceros, no le parecía jugar el juego de palabras con Marinette. Se acababa el tiempo, y debía salvar a la ciudad del akuma.

Ahora, esa se había vuelto la meta del superhéroe. Desde que no pudo salvar a su compañera de las garras de un akuma, no iba a permitir que nadie más se vea afectado por ellos.

—¿Qué dices? — respondió Chat Noir.

—¿Por qué a mí?

Chat la miró extrañado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Marinette, quien había estado mirando al piso durante la pequeña conversación, levantó su mirada, con los ojos brillando por sus lágrimas.

—¿Por qué todos me odian, Chat? ¿Por qué yo?

—Eh…

—¿Por qué tú no me odias?

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Porque maté al amor de tu vida…

* * *

— _Yo sabía que no era verdad. Yo no había matado a nadie. Pero si la pena que estaba pasando Chat Noir era, aunque sea, mínima comparada por la mía… debía ayudar. Aliviarla, ayudar… algo que tenía y podía hacer._

 _Aún._

* * *

—Marinette. Pase lo que pase, o lo que haya pasado,yo… yo no te odio. Sabes, las cosas pasan siempre por algo. Si estás pasando por un momento difícil, será por alguna razón.

El chico sonrió.

—Te vuelves más fuerte. Y luego todo será mejor.

Marinette hizo un avispo de sonrisa.

—Y Marinette…

 **¡BOOM!**

Marinette saltó, sobresaltada por el sonido. Miró a la calle, y vio cómo estaba siendo destruida por el akuma.

—Sabes, Chat, no importa. Hay personas cuya vida y sus problemas importan más que la mía.

Chat la miró con estupefacción.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Marinette se agarró la cabeza y se jaló los cabellos.

—Chat, ve a por el akuma.

—Marinette, no intentes deshacerte de mí. Es bastante evidente que necesitas un poco de ayuda y compañía.

—¡Bueno, pero no de ti!

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron. Marinette suspiró, procesando lo que acababa de hacer.

—Solo… vete. Salva a esas personas, no a mí. Y…

Miró al héroe, quien ya se estaba preparando para irse.

—Lo siento.

El rubio solo le dio una última mirada antes de irse.

* * *

— _Allí, Chat, termina tu historia. Te fuiste mi casa, y jamás volvimos a hablar._

 _La verdad, yo te conocía. Tú no me conocías. Pero parecía que podías llegar a conocerme, **que** podías entender cualquier cosa que te dijera._

 _Te lo quería contar todo. Y eso me dolía porque algunas cosas daban demasiado miedo. Ni siquiera yo entendía. ¿Cómo podía contarle a alguien_ — _que me estaba hablando por primera vez_ — _todo lo que estaba pasando?_

 _No podía. Era demasiado pronto._

 _O tal vez, fuera demasiado tarde._

 _Aun así, sabía que nos podríamos haber llevado bien. Pero ¿cómo?_

 _Bueno, es cierto que tú me estabas hablando por la primera vez. Pero yo no. Te había estado hablando por mucho tiempo, conociéndote y ayudándote._

 _Se podría decir que yo era el yang a tu yin._

Apenas Adrien escuchó esa frase, sus ojos se abrieron intensamente.

 _Porque la verdad, Chat…_

 _Yo era tu amiga. Tu consejera. Tu compañera._

 _Tu Ladybug._

 _Prometí siempre estar a tu lado, y aunque las cosas estaban yendo mal, tú me apoyaste. Hasta que ya no pude y me fui._

* * *

 _Hace 10 meses_

—Sabes, Chat, aunque los akumas se están volviendo más poderosos, nosotros estamos desarrollando nuevos poderes. Creo que en verdad podemos ganarle a Hawkmoth, no ahora, pero muy pronto.

El rubio le sonrió a la chica del traje escarlate.

—¿Tú crees, _milady_?

—Sí. Pero no es solo por nuestros poderes. O nuestros amigos superhéroes. Es por nuestra amistad.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Hemos aprendido a trabajar en equipo, y entendernos en cualquier momento. Y nadie podría trabajar mejor conmigo que tú, Chat, y nadie podrá trabajar mejor contigo que yo.

Chat Noir sonrió ampliamente.

—Hay que hacer una promesa. Una promesa de no dejar al otro. Pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos.

Si era posible, Chat Noir sonrió aún más.

—¿Una promesa, eh? Prefiero las apuestas.

Saltó hacia el techo siguiente, y miró a su compañera con ojos traviesos.

—¡El que llega último a la torre Eiffel es el esclavo del otro por una semana! — y saltó.

—¡Ah, así estamos! — rio Ladybug, y extendió su yoyo para no perder ante su fiel compañero.

* * *

 _En este momento_

Con la mano temblando ligeramente, Adrien presionó el botón de pare en el Walkman.

Volteó lentamente su cabeza y miró a Nino.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Como si me hubieras creído. Además, debías enterarte en el momento preciso. Es… lo que Marinette hubiera querido.

Adrien llevó sus manos a su cabeza, despeinándose, con tanta furia que se arrancó algunos cabellos.

—No quiero saber nada más. Llévate estas estúpidas cintas. No quiero saber lo que pase. No lo merezco.

—Hermano. Escúchalo. Es la única forma en que sepas la verdad. Y quizá no ahora, pero eventualmente la verdad te curará. La verdad cura.

Adrien miró a su amigo y volvió a presionar _play._

— _Seguramente están pensando, ¡ay, pero qué mentirosa es Marinette!_

 _Primero, ¿por qué mentiría una chica muerta?_

 _Y segundo, estoy segura que ninguno de ustedes piensa eso._

 _La magia del miraculous te ciega, esconde lo que está bajo tus propios ojos, y cuando el portador se revela, es cuando la persona se da cuenta de la verdad._

 _Y pues, esto explica mis tardanzas, ausencias, falta de sueño, golpes, cortes, y mi increíble capacidad física._

 _¿Quieren más pruebas?_

 _Mi primer día de superheroína. Alya estaba filmando, y me incitaba a participar, aunque yo todavía no estaba segura de por qué estaba ahí. Le dije a ella que prenda el caño, cosa que no salió en la filmación, pero nuestra querida Alya lo puede confirmar._

 _El segundo día, Corazón de Piedra aventó a Chloé, y cuando yo la atrapé dijo "Yo no prometí nada". Niégalo, Chloé._

 _Así como cuando le di a Chloé su kwami, Pollen, para que me ayudara a derrotar a Malediktador._

 _O Adrien, cuando lo salvé de Riposte; por estar defendiéndose se dobló el tobillo, y tuve que esconderlo en el museo._

 _Bueno._

 _¿Cómo se sienten ahora, al saber que ustedes son los asesinos?_

 _Es cierto que dicen que el karma es una perra._

 _Y todos de ustedes lo merecen._

 _Excepto Chat… la verdad es…_

Se escuchaba como suspiraba.

— _Chat, tu no mereces estar en esta lista. Fuiste amable hacia mí. Pero si debo contar mi historia, debo incluirte._

 _Y por todo, por faltar mi promesa, por botarte ese día…_

 _Chat, lo siento._

Adrien sentía un escozor en los ojos. No era por la sal de sus lágrimas, pero era porque no había cerrado los ojos desde que se enteró de la verdad.

Le dolían los músculos del cuello, desesperados de alzar la mirada del Walkman, pero Adrien parecía congelado. No conseguía moverse, no conseguía romper el efecto de sus palabras.

Nino se paró de golpe.

—¿Estás bien, Adrien?

De repente, a Adrien le invadió una rabia abrasadora.

—¿Por qué, Nino? ¿POR QUÉ? Pude hacer algo, hasta ella se abrió un poco conmigo, pero no, ME FUI COMO IDIOTA.

—Adrien, ¿de qué hablas? Ella no te habló de lo mal que la estaba pasando…

—¿No lo entiendes, Nino?

Se agarró el cabello.

—Plagg, transfórmame.

Mientras un halo de luz verde envolvía al rubio, Nino se encontraba bastante sorprendido.

Cuando Chat Noir se encontró delante de su mejor amigo, cayó de rodillas y empezó a sollozar.

Empezó a jalar el pasto del parque en su desesperación, ensuciándose mientras lo hacía.

—Ella confiaba en mí, Nino, de veras, y la dejé ir, ¿por qué le hice caso? — preguntó el héroe mientras se paraba.

—Ella te dijo que lo hicieras, y tu hiciste lo que pudiste.

—¡NO! Pude hacer más, pude ayudarla, pero no, no sirvo para nada…

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, y al abrirlos, tenía una expresión decidida en el rostro.

—¡Cataclismo!

—¡No! — gritó Nino, y saltó hacia adelante.

En el preciso momento en que Adrien estaba llevando su mano hacia su pecho, Nino saltó y se interpuso, haciendo que el cataclismo caiga en las pulseras de colores que llevaba.

El rubio lo miró, asombrado y aterrado.

—Pero ¿qué demonios hiciste, Nino? Podrías haber muerto, ¡te podría haber matado!

—Podría decir lo mismo. ¿En qué carajos pensabas? ¡Tú también podías haber muerto!

—No es lo mismo. Yo no valgo, y no merezco vivir.

—No digas eso, es una gran mentira y lo sabes. Adrien…

Nino lo cogió del hombro y lo obligó a sentarse a una banca cercana, mientras Adrien liberaba su transformación.

—Independientemente del pasado, cuan duro sea, o cuan culpable seas, debes seguir adelante. Honra la memoria de Marinette. Y sigue con tu vida. Eso hubiera querido.

Nino rio.

—Ella probablemente nos esta cuidando ahora. ¿Cómo explicas que tu cataclismo les dio a mis pulseras y no a mí?

Miró a su mejor amigo.

—Para mí eso fue buena suerte.

Adrien sonrió ligeramente.

—¡Y buena suerte fue también que nadie te viera transformándote, Adrien! — gritó Plagg, saliendo de su bolsillo.

—Bueno, tu kwami tiene razón. Cualquiera pudo haber visto.

—¿Cómo sabes qué es un kwami? — preguntó Adrien.

—Ah, verdad, tú no sabes. Yo era Carapace.

Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron inmensamente, por la milésima vez aquel día.

—¿Eras tú?

—Sí, chico, era él— respondió Plagg. —Hay cosas más importantes que lidiar ahora.

—¿De qué hablas, Plagg? — cuestionó el rubio.

—Debes ir a la casa de Marinette y conseguir sus aretes, lo más pronto posible. Cuanto más tiempo pasa Tikki dentro de esos aretes dañados, hay más probabilidades que desaparezca…

—¿Quién es Tikki?

—La kwami de Marinette.

Adrien suprimió un grito.

—Dios mío, ¡a ella se refería!

—Sí, chico, y si no duermes no vas a poder salvarla mañana.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto.

—Plagg, no te preocupes por los aretes. Marinette, junto con las cintas me dio una caja en donde supongo que estarán sus aretes. Adrien luego puede recogerlos y llevarlos al guardián.

Adrien miró a Nino.

—Nino… gracias por todo. Por ayudarme con esto, y por no defraudar a Marinette tanto como yo lo hice.

—De nada.

* * *

 _Mansión Agreste, 00:12 am_

—¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Plagg a su portador.

El chico sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Vas a estar bien? — añade.

Adrien se inclinó hacia atrás, reposando su cabeza en la suave almohada en su cama, cerrando los ojos.

—La extraño.

—Yo también la extraño, a ella y a su kwami. En especial a su kwami.

Cuando Adrien abrió los ojos, vio como Plagg miraba hacia abajo. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Los kwamis pueden llorar? O tal vez, intenta no llorar.

—Lo que sucede, Plagg, es que en verdad no la extrañé hasta ahora.

Plagg se acercó a su portador y se colocó en la cama.

—No sabía que pensar de ese día, de todo lo que pasó. Me sentí fatal luego de rechazarla, y como Chat intenté darle apoyo— bajó la mirada al Walkman de su amigo. —Solo tuvimos un pequeño momento, y para cuando terminó, parecía que conocía a Marinette menos que antes. Pero ahora lo sé. Sé donde estaba su cabeza aquel día. Ahora sé por lo que estaba pasando.

Su voz se quebró, y en esa pausa, brotó un torrente de lágrimas.

—Adrien, necesito saber que vas a estar bien.

Era imposible de saber.

Él había sido la única persona que podía haberle tendido la mano y haberla salvado de sí misma. Que podía haberla traído de vuelta de adondequiera que se estuviera dirigiendo.

Hizo lo que le había pedido y se fue. Cuando debió haberse quedado.

—Nadie me culpa— susurró. Necesitaba escuchar las palabras en sus oídos y no solo en su cabeza.

—Nadie— dice Plagg, mirando a nada en particular.

—¿Y tú? ¿Me culpas?

—No chico, no. Ahora ve a descansar.

Luego de haberse cambiado, Adrien se metió a su cama y apagó las luces.

—Gracias por escuchar todo aquello, Plagg— dijo el chico. —La próxima vez, está bien que me cayes.

Plagg rio ligeramente.

—La próxima vez me vas a deber 10 ruedas de Camembert.

* * *

 **Falta ya muy poco...**

 **¿Qué opinan de lo que hizo Adrien como Chat Noir?**

 **¿Quién creen que sigue?**

 **¡Comenten sus teorías! Queremos ver qué creen que pasará.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y no duden en dar sugerencias y recomendaciones!**

 **-El equipo de The MiracuWorkshop**


	13. Cinta 6, Lado B

_¡H_ _ola a todos!_

 _Aquí está el duodécimo capítulo, y ya casi se acaba..._

 _ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo contiene referencias a la depresión, el suicidio, la ansiedad, la muerte, y el acoso escolar. Contiene lenguaje obsceno. Leer con precaución, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _N/A: Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y Por Trece Razones a Jay Asher y Netflix._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **He intentado por tanto tiempo arreglar esto**_

 _Colegio François Dupont, 7:31_

Suprimiendo un bostezo, Adrien se frotó los ojos. Era bastante evidente que el chico no había obtenido ni una pizca de sueño la noche anterior, ya que bostezaba cada dos por tres, y casi se había tropezado más de una vez.

En su caminata somnolienta, el chico chocó con el cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros.

—¡Agh! ¡Mira por dónde andas! — gritó aquella persona.

Al voltearse, Adrien vio a Lila, cuyo rostro se ablandó al ver al modelo.

—Ah, ¡Adrien! ¿Cómo estás? — exclamó Lila nerviosamente, pero sin perder su sonrisa.

Al ver la expresión de furia de Adrien, la sonrisa se le fue yendo de la cara.

—Adrien…

Lila se acercó más al chico, miró a sus costados y susurró suavemente.

—No puedes decirle a nadie de las cintas.

Adrien frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no, Lila? ¿Para bloquear la justicia?

—Adrien, ¿qué quieres que te dé para que te calles?

—No puedes hacer nada, Lila. Y te recomendaría que te alejes de mí, a menos que quieras que la policía esté parada en la puerta de tu casa al terminar el día— escupió el Agreste.

Mientras Adrien se iba a su casillero, Lila salió del colegio. Bajó por las escaleras, y fue a una esquina. Presionó algo en su celular.

—¿Hola, mamá? Sí, sé que tengo que estar en el colegio, pero es que tengo que hablar contigo y con papá urgentemente. Y no, no lo puedo decir por teléfono.

Hubo una pausa.

—Sí, mamá, trae a alguien que me recoja, ¡ahora!

Otra pausa.

—¿Ah, conque no me crees? Pues deberías. ¿Cuándo te he mentido, madre?

Y de nuevo, otra pausa.

—Sí, ya, lo que sea. Y otra cosa: ve comprando boletos de avión a Italia.

* * *

— _Solo dos cintas más para terminar. No se den por vencidos ahora. Lo siento. Supongo que es extraño decir algo así. Porque, ¿no es lo que estoy haciendo yo misma? ¿Dándome por vencida?_

 _Sí, me estoy dando por vencida. Y a eso se reduce todo esto. Que yo… renuncie… a mí misma. Sin importar lo que haya dicho hasta ahora, sin importar de quién haya hablado, todo vuelve a mí y todo termina conmigo._

 _Pero antes de terminar, queda una historia._

 _Al día siguiente de mi declaración y mi encuentro con Chat, hubo un cambio en mí._

 _No sé si alguien se habría dado cuenta, pero me vestí diferente. Usé, de nuevo, mi chaqueta gris, con mi polo blanco floreado, y mis pantalones rosados. Volví a hacer mis dos coletas._

 _¿Por qué? Porque mi encuentro con Chat, aunque breve, me había dado esperanza que todo podía mejorar._

 _Cabe decir que me encontré muy decepcionada._

 _Esta es la cinta de un amigo._

 _Bienvenido, Luka._

* * *

 _Dos días antes del suicidio de Marinette, 3:01_

—Bueno, clase. Recuerden que mañana es su presentación de un riesgo de la adolescencia, el que hayan escogido— enunció Madame Renaud, después que la campana haya terminado de sonar

Marinette, discretamente, miró al piso. Era su culpa que estén haciendo un trabajo tan aburrido como ése, ya que como el salón tenía una bolsa de sugerencias o ideas, ella había puesto una anónimamente mencionando sus recurrentes pensamientos suicidas.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, y sonrió. Tenía que hacer bien ese trabajo. Y felizmente, le tocaba con Luka, quien por lo menos la trataba como una persona.

Se acercó a su compañero y discutieron un poco sobre el trabajo, poco antes de partir a sus respectivos hogares para así practicar la presentación del día siguiente.

Mientras tanto, Lila y Alya, juntas en el casillero de la primera, miraban la escena sin satisfacción.

—No sé por qué Marinette está tan feliz hoy— remarcó Lila.

—Yo tampoco, y es extraño, por decir algo— mencionó Alya.

—No me gusta— dijo la italiana. Sonrió. —Voy a arreglar esto.

Caminó hasta llegar detrás de cierto chico.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo, Luka?

* * *

— _Para ser sinceros, en esa exposición aprendí muchas cosas. Aprendí los rasgos de un suicida. Aprendí sobre los ataques de pánico. Y varias otras cosas._

 _Siempre, cuando nos reuníamos, durante el colegio, o en la biblioteca, Luka y yo hacíamos nuestro proyecto. Y me trataba decentemente, como dije antes, como una persona._

 _Por eso me sentí muy decepcionada aquel día. Hoy día._

* * *

 _Un día antes del suicidio de Marinette, 11:08_

—Y pues, si ven esas características en algún familiar, amigo o compañero, no duden en ayudarlos antes que sea demasiado tarde— terminó Marinette.

—Pero saben qué, hay veces en que ya es tarde. Si te sientes muy mal y nadie te quiere, y nadie está dispuesto a ayudarte, mejor mátate— añadió Luka.

—Q…que, pe-pero Luka, eso no es parte de la exposición— susurró Marinette.

Luka rodó los ojos.

—Hay veces en que nadie te necesita. Nadie quiere que estés acá, y por eso yo digo: suicídate. Es la mejor opción. Así, por lo menos, cuando te mueras vas a hacer a alguien feliz.

Los ojos de Marinette parecían que iban a salir de sus órbitas, y su labio inferior estaba temblando.

—Así que Marinette, te recomiendo algo: suicídate. Que nadie te va a extrañar.

Marinette, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, miró a sus compañeros. La mayoría estaba riendo abiertamente, a excepción de Alya, que solo portaba una sonrisita pícara, y Adrien, quien estaba mirando al piso.

Marinette salió corriendo del lugar, cubriéndose la boca para intentar reprimir sus llantos.

La profesora, por su parte, rodó los ojos y caminó hacia donde se había ido Marinette, para traerla de vuelta a la clase.

Luka, luego de haber cerrado su presentación, se dirigió cabizbajo, a su sitio.

La persona de su costado se rio y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—¡Eso estuvo excelente, Luka! — se rio Lila, mirando al chico. —Parecía que de verdad la detestabas.

Luka no dijo nada, y Lila se rio aún más.

—¡Oh, dios mío! ¡De verdad te desquitaste con ella! Ja, con razón. Como decía Bellatrix Lestrange, hay que sentirlo para hacerlo bien. ¡Ja, genial, Luka!

Le guiñó el ojo.

—Y no te preocupes: esa foto ya ha desaparecido de todos mis archivos. Tranquilo, no vas a tener que consolar a tu hermana, no voy a hacer nada. Ojo por ojo.

Luka la miró con una expresión indescifrable.

Lila, por su parte, sacó un pequeño espejo, y aprovechando que la maestra todavía no había vuelto, se empezó a arreglar el cabello.

—Sabes, en buena hora que hoy faltó el cabeza de huevo con la gorra roja— dijo la castaña.

* * *

— _Antes, mucho antes de que pasara eso, había pensado en darme por vencida tantas veces. No sé, tal vez algunas personas estén condicionadas a pensar en ello que otras. Porque cada vez que pasaba algo malo, pensaba en eso._

 _¿Eso? Lo diré. Pensaba en el suicidio._

 _Después de todas las cosas de las que hablé en estas cintas, después de todo lo que ocurrió, pensé en el suicidio. Por lo general, era solo un pensamiento pasajero._

 _Quisiera morirme._

 _Pero algunas veces llevaba las cosas más allá y me preguntaba cómo lo haría. Me metía en la cama y me preguntaba si había algo en la casa que podría usar._

 _¿Un arma? No. Jamás tuvimos una. Y no sabría cómo conseguirla._

 _¿Y colgarme? Pero ¿con qué? ¿Y dónde? E incluso si supiera con qué y dónde, no lograba sobreponerme a la idea de que alguien me encontrara balanceándome a centímetros del piso._

 _No podía hacerles algo así a mamá y papá._

 _Se transformó en una especie de juego macabro, imaginando modos de matarme. Hasta imaginaba cómo podía hacerlo parecer un accidente._

 _Pero ya tomé mi decisión._

 _Y no tengo mucho tiempo para analizarla porque mañana… es el día que lo haré._

 _Mañana…ya no estaré por aquí._

 _Mañana me levantaré, me vestiré e iré caminando a la oficina de correos. Allí le enviaré un montón de cintas a Lila Rossi. Y después, no habrá vuelta atrás. Iré al colegio, demasiado tarde para la primera hora, y compartiremos un último día juntos. La única diferencia será que yo sabré que es el último día. Ustedes no._

 _Y me trataran como siempre me han tratado. ¿Recuerdan lo último de me dijeron?_

Adrien lo recordaba a la perfección.

— _¿Lo último que me hicieron?_

 _¿Y qué fue lo último que les dije? Porque, créanme, cuando lo dije sabía que era lo último que diría jamás._

Adrien, melancólico, recordaba las dos últimas palabras que le dedicó Marinette antes de dar su adiós por siempre.

"Lo siento".

— _Al salir del colegio ese día, caminé sin pensar en las calles que debía tomar. Y me sentí bien. El frío, la neblina. Para entonces, la lluvia de aquel día se había transformado en eso. En una neblina ligera._

 _Y caminé durante horas, imaginando que la neblina se volvía más espesa hasta tragarme toda entera. La idea de desaparecer así_ — _con tanta facilidad_ — _me hacía tan feliz._

 _Pero aquello, como saben, jamás sucedió._

Sentado en la escalera, viendo cómo todos disfrutaban de su recreo, Adrien abrió la ventanilla del Walkman para cambiar de cinta. Vio el rojo número trece pintado en el único lado de esa cinta.

Exhaló un suspiro tembloroso y cerró los ojos.

Era el final.

* * *

 **Un capítulo más, y el epílogo, y terminamos...**

 **¿Qué opinan de Luka? (Por si acaso: Marinette no sabe que Luka fue chantajeado por Lila, y por eso se siente decepcionada).**

 **¿Qué va a hacer Lila?**

 **¿Qué creen que pasará en la última cinta, y la más larga?**

 **¿Algún Potterhead por aquí? Nosotras tres lo somos: Chat es Ravenclaw, Queen es Hufflepuff y yo, Rena, soy Gryffindor. :D**

 **P.D.: Estoy segura que Lila nunca leería Harry Potter. Pero tenía que poner esa frase.**

 **¡Comenten sus teorías! Queremos ver qué creen que pasará.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR MÁS DE 3500 VISTAS Y CASI 60 REVIEWS.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y no duden en dar sugerencias y recomendaciones!**

 **-El equipo de The MiracuWorkshop**


	14. Cinta 7, Lado A

_¡H_ _ola a todos!_

 _Aquí está el décimotercer capítulo, la última cinta..._

 _ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo contiene referencias a la depresión, el suicidio, la ansiedad, la muerte, y el acoso escolar. Contiene lenguaje obsceno. Leer con precaución, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _N/A: Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y Por Trece Razones a Jay Asher y Netflix._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **No quiero estar vivo, solo quiero morir**_

 _Colegio Fran_ _ç_ _ois Dupont, 2:20_

Con las orejas todavía zumbando por la potente alarma del colegio, Adrien entró a la última clase del día. Pensaba en lo acontecido en la última cinta de Marinette, recordando cuan cerca había estado de salvarla.

Cuando sintió una comezón naciente en los ojos, respiró y se sentó en su carpeta, obligándose a pensar en otra cosa.

Miro a todos los estudiantes que entraban. Unos sudados, otros cansados, y otros corriendo, pensando que iban a llegar tarde. Se dio cuenta que Lila no estaba entre los alumnos presentes.

Justo cuando la maestra iba a cerrar la puerta, entró Chloé, tambaleándose. Adrien se sorprendió al ver a su amiga de la infancia con el cabello ligeramente despeinado y con un color pálido en el rostro que de ninguna manera parecía normal.

La lección empezó, y Chloé se dirigió discretamente a su sitio. Adrien dejó de observar a su amiga.

Miró al reloj. Parecía que no había pasado nada de tiempo, y Adrien empezaba a impacientarse. Empezó a repasar su plan para el resto del día: primero, ir a la oficina de correos y enviarle las cintas a Luka. Luego, ir a la casa de Nino y recoger los aretes rotos de Marinette. Y finalmente, transformarse e irse al local del Maestro Fu.

Y así continuó Adrien, soñando despierto por un buen rato.

 **¡BAAAM!**

Mientras Adrien salía de su trance, la profesora y los alumnos se voltearon para ver qué había causado aquel ruido. Era nada más y nada menos que Chloé, quien parecía haberse quedado dormida, y su cabeza se había estampado con la mesa.

Se oyeron unas risitas, y la maestra, rodando sus ojos, siguió con la clase. Y así, la situación anterior fue rápidamente olvidada.

 **¡RIIIING!**

Al ya haber terminado la clase, Adrien empezaba a arreglar sus cosas. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo Chloé seguía tirada encima de su escritorio, y cómo algunos de sus compañeros se acercaban, sorprendidos que ella siguiera dormida.

Alix se acercó y empezó a darle golpecitos a su hombro.

—¡Chloéééé! —exclamó la chica al ver que no se despertaba.

Kim se acercó y sonrió pícaramente. Acto seguido, pateó la silla de Chloé.

Chloé no reaccionó, sin embargo, su mochila, que estaba colgada en el respaldo de la silla, cayó al piso.

Lo único que salió de ahí fue un frasco transparente, con dos pastillas que salieron desparramadas.

Muchos suprimieron gritos ahogados, y la mayoría se encontraba en shock, como Adrien.

La maestra agarró su celular y llamó a un número.

—Necesitamos un servicio de emergencias al Colegio François Dupont. Ha habido un intento de suicidio.

* * *

— _Apenas terminé de grabar la cinta número doce, sentí cómo algo en mí cambiaba. Me había desahogado de todo, y por un minuto, solo un minuto, pensé que podía vencer esto. Decidí darle a la vida una última oportunidad. Pero esta vez iba a pedir ayuda, porque sabía que no podía hacerlo sola. Lo sé. Debía pedir ayuda para mi último intento-_

 _Un… último… intento._

 _Por supuesto, si estás escuchando esto, he fallado. O él ha fallado. Y si él falla, el trato está sellado._

 _Solo hay una persona que se interpone entre ustedes y esta colección de cintas: el señor Damocles._

 _Señor Damocles, veamos cómo le va._

* * *

 _El día del suicidio, Colegio François Dupont, 11:05_

—Marinette, me alegra que hayas venido— dijo el director del colegio, mirando a todos lados por su nerviosismo.

Marinette estaba parada en la puerta de su oficina, instintivamente tocando la punta de sus cabellos, como si eso la tranquilizara.

—Entra. Siéntate aquí.

—Gracias.

La chica agarró la madera de la silla, y, haciendo un pequeño rechinar en el piso al mover la silla, se sentó.

—¿Estás cómoda? ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

—Estoy bien. Gracias.

—Entonces, Marinette, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? ¿De qué te gustaría hablar?— preguntó el señor Damocles, pero sospechaba de qué. Esperaba que estuviera equivocado.

—Pues no lo sé. Supongo que de todo.

—Eso podría llevar un largo rato.

Hubo una pausa.

—Marinette, está bien. Soy el director, pero tengo tiempo a veces, como ahora. Cuando estés lista.

—Son solo…algunos asuntos. Todo es tan difícil en este momento.

La voz le temblaba.

—No sé por dónde comenzar— confesó la chica. —Me refiero a que un poco sí. Pero es tanto, y no sé cómo resumirlo todo— agregó.

—No necesitas resumirlo todo. ¿Por qué no comenzamos por qué ha pasado hoy? ¿O... —pensó un rato— ...cómo te sientes?

—¿Ahora mismo?

—Ahora mismo.

—Ahora mismo me siento perdida. Como vacía.

—¿Vacía en qué sentido? — el señor Damocles no sabía mucho sobre psicología, pero ayudar era su labor, aunque no creyera que la chica lo merecía.

—Simplemente, vacía. Como si no hubiera nada por dentro. Ya no me importa nada.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Acerca de nada. Ni del colegio. Ni de mí misma. Ni de las personas de mi colegio.

—¿Y tus amigos?

Marinette rio secamente.

—Tendrá que definir qué son "amigos" si quiere una respuesta a esa pregunta.

—No me digas que no tienes amigos, Marinette. Te he visto en los corredores.

 _Pues claramente no ha visto bien_ , pensó la azabache.

—En serio, necesito una definición, señor. ¿Cómo se sabe lo que es un amigo?

—Alguien a quien puedes acudir cuando…

—Entonces no tengo amigos. Por eso estoy aquí, ¿no? Estoy acudiendo a usted.

—Sí, así es. Y... eh... me alegro de que estés aquí, Marinette.

Marinette cerró sus ojos por un breve instante.

—No sabe lo difícil que ha resultado arreglar esta reunión.

—Mi agenda ha estado relativamente libre esta semana.

—No difícil de concertarla, sino difícil de venir, para mí, hasta aquí.

—Te repito, me alegra que estés aquí, Marinette. Así que cuéntame, eh... cuando salgas de esta oficina, ¿cómo quieres que las cosas cambien para ti? — el señor Damcoles estaba intentando disimular su incomodidad.

—¿Se refiere a cómo me puede ayudar usted?

—Eh... sí.

—Supongo que… no lo sé. No estoy segura de lo que estoy esperando.

—Bueno, ¿qué necesitas ahora mismo que no estés consiguiendo? Comencemos por ahí— dijo el señor Damocles, esperando distraer a la chica.

—Necesito que se detenga.

—Necesitas que se detenga, ¿qué?

—Necesito que todo se detenga. La gente. La vida.

Lo ojos azules de Marinette miran hacia el piso, y ella se siento como si todo el aire se hubiera ido de sus pulmones.

—Marinette, ¿sabes lo que acabas de decir?

Intenta mirar a la chica, pero Marinette evade la mirada del director.

—Dijiste que querías que la vida se detuviera. ¿Tu vida?

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Fue lo que quisiste decir, Marinette? Son palabras muy serias, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. Sé que lo son. Lo siento. No quiero que mi vida se acabe. Por eso estoy aquí.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó, Marinette? ¿Cómo hemos llegado a este punto?

—¿Nosotros? ¿O cómo he llegado yo?

—Tú, Marinette. ¿Cómo has llegado tú hasta este punto? Sé que no puedes resumirlo todo. Es el efecto bola de nieve, ¿verdad? O por lo menos, eso creo.

—Ha sido una cosa sobre otra.

El señor Damocles la miró, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos.

—Hace unos meses, fui acusada de asesinar… ya sabe a qué me refiero. Y desde entonces, la gente ha estado reaccionando a eso, haciéndome la vida dura. Muy dura.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

—Ayer. Pasa casi todos los días, así que no fue nada… inesperado.

—¿Y son las mismas personas?

—No siempre, pero hay personas que me molestan frecuentemente, o que han hecho cosas especialmente crueles.

—¿Estás pensando en decirme quiénes son?

—No… Yo… no. Muchos de ellos tienen un futuro prometedor y una buena vida por vivir, y no quisiera arruinar eso, independientemente de lo que me hayan hecho.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus opciones?

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué podemos hacer para poder resolver este problema, Marinette? Juntos.

—Nada. Ya… pasó.

—Algo se tiene que poder hacer, Marinette. Algo tiene que cambiar para ti.

—Lo sé. Pero ¿cuáles son mis opciones? Necesito que usted me lo diga.

—Pues, si no los vas a acusar, entonces tienes dos opciones.

—¿Cuáles? ¿Cuáles son?

Marinette sonaba genuinamente ilusionada, y sus ojos brillaban, algo que no pasaba hace meses.

—En primer lugar, puedes enfrentarlo. Fuera del colegio, puedes reunirte con ellos y…

—Usted dijo que habían dos opciones.

—En segundo lugar, y no quiero ser insensible con esto, Marinette, pero puedes seguir adelante con tu vida— continuó el señor Damocles, intentando que la converación culmine.

—¿Se refiere a no hacer nada?

—Es una opción, y solo estamos hablando de ello. Escucha, Marinette. Algo pasó. Te creo. Pero si no quieres acusarlos o ni si quiera enfrentarlos, tienes que considerar la posibilidad de seguir adelante con tu vida.

—¿Superar esto?

—¿Están en tu clase, Marinette?

—Sí.

—Bueno, ustedes se gradúan en dos años. No se volverán a ver. Además, ¿estás segura que no hiciste lo que tu ser akumatizado juraba haber hecho?

—Usted quiere que lo supere.

Marinette, con el brillo en los ojos disipándose, se paró abruptamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Gracias, señor Damocles.

—Marinette, espera. No hace falta que te marches.

—Creo que ya he acabado aquí, señor Damocles. Conseguí lo que vine a buscar.

—Creo que hay más temas de los que podemos hablar, Marinette.

—No, creo que ya lo hemos resuelto. Tengo que dar vuelta a la página y superarlo.

—No superarlo, Marinette. Pero a veces no hay más remedio que seguir adelante.

—Tiene razón. Lo sé.

—Marinette, no entiendo por qué estás tan apurada por marcharte.

—Porque necesito seguir adelante con mi vida, señor Damocles. Si no cambiará nada, entonces será mejor que siga adelante, ¿verdad?

—Marinette, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Estoy hablando de mi vida, señor Damocles.

Marinette cogió el pomo de la puerta y salió.

—Marinette, espera…— se escuchaba a lo lejos la voz del director.

Marinette, sin embargo, continuó un poco más. Luego, depositó su mochila en el piso, la cual había estado con ella en todo momento. Abrió el cierre de su mochila, y saco una grabadora. Empezó, de nuevo, a caminar, con la mochila en el hombro de nuevo.

—Estoy caminando por el corredor— susurraba. —Su puerta se ha cerrado detrás de mí. Continúa cerrada.

Su respiración se volvió un poco más fuerte, y Marinette estaba segura que eso se iba a escuchar en la grabación.

—No viene. Está dejando que me vaya.

Movió su otra mano, con la que sostenía su mochila en el hombro, para así evitar que su mochila se caiga.

—Creo que me he expresado muy claramente, pero nadie está dando un paso adelante para detenerme. Algunos se preocuparon, pero no lo suficiente. Ay, si en ese tiempo hubieran sabido que la que les pedía ayuda era su heroína. Yo quería averiguar algo. Quería averiguar si, aunque no esté con mi traje de héroe, si ayudarían a alguien que siempre los ha ayudado.

Pasó su otra mano por el asa de la mochila, con cuidado que no bote la grabadora.

—Y conseguí averiguarlo.

Miró al salón del costado, donde, si no se equivocaba, estaban en ese momento sus compañeros de clase.

—Y lo siento.

Apagó la grabadora con un clic. Y también se apagaron sus ojos.

* * *

 _Baño de Marinette, hace dos semanas_

El polo antiguo de Marinette se sentía raro en su piel. Era verdad que había usado ese polo, el blanco con flores rosadas, el día de ayer, pero sin contar ese día, hace meses que no lo usaba.

Se acercó al caño y se miró al espejo, su reflejo mostrándose distorsionado por esa vez que lo rompió. Su cara, más pálida que nunca, contrastaba con sus ojeras moradas. Al costado del caño se encontraban las dos navajas rasuradoras que había robado del tocador de su padre al volver a su casa.

Empezó a hacer un repaso mental de lo que ya había hecho. Comprar esmalte rojo para pintar los números, sí. Enviar por correo las cintas a Lila, sí. Dejar el otro par de cintas en la casa de Nino, junto con una pequeña caja negra, sí. Ordenar su cuarto y ponerse sus ropas antiguas, sí.

Todo estaba listo. Era hora.

Agarró la pequeña caja de navajas, y con ella, se dirigió a la bañera que la esperaba.

Suavemente, giró la manija, y la bañera empezó a llenarse de agua. Sonrió levemente, y sus manos agarraron sus orejas, que solían tener un par de aretes mágicos.

Abrió la pequeña caja, y sacó una sola navaja. Miró el brillante filo, que pronto se volvería rojo.

Con sumo cuidado, para no caerse, se metió a la bañera y se sentó. Su pecho subía y bajaba, por el nerviosismo que le daba la muerte, y mientras salía una sola lágrima de sus ojos, con su mano derecha frotaba su pulgar contra el filo de la navaja.

Respiró profundamente, y su mano derecha se dirigió a su muñeca izquierda.

Apenas el frío filo fue introducido en la carne de la chica, Marinette gritó. Mordiéndose el labio, cortó una línea, larga y profunda, en su muñeca izquierda. Siguió dando pequeños gritos de dolor, y se armó de valor, dirigiéndose al otro brazo.

Una vez más, introdujo la navaja en su muñeca, y volvió a gritar de dolor. Volvió a hacer otra línea, sus manos temblando, y dejó caer la navaja en el agua.

Llorando, apoyó su cabeza en la pared, y poco a poco, su respiración se volvió más lenta, con más pausas entre un respiro y el otro, hasta que, poco a poco, empezó a dejar de respirar.

Recordaba sus buenos momentos. Cuando conoció a Alya, cuando se enamoró de Adrien, cuando conoció a Chat Noir, y todos los lindos momentos que había tenido.

Recordó todas las aventuras con su fiel compañero.

Sonrió. Cerró los ojos.

Y murió sola.

* * *

 _Una hora después_

—¿Marinette? — exclamó la señora Cheng. —¿Por qué está saliendo el agua del baño rosada? ¡Hay agua en todo el piso! Marinette… Nino nos llamó, dice que estaba viniendo porque estabas en problemas… ¿Marinette?

Al abrir la puerta del baño, sus ojos se llenaron instantemente de lágrimas. Se quedó paralizada por un breve momento, pero al instante se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de su hija.

—No— dijo acercándose, casi cayendo al piso por el agua— No, no, no, no, ¡no! — volvió a tambalear, y se acercó a la bañera.

Se arrodilló y agarró a Marinette.

—No, no, no, cariño, todo está bien. Vamos, hijita. ¿Marinette? Vamos, mi amor— dijo, con su voz quebrándose, y acunando su cabeza con sus brazos.

—Todo está bien, vas a estar bien… ¡Tom! **¡TOM!** — la mujer llamaba a su esposo desesperadamente.

—¡No! Marinette, ¡no! — gritó Tom entrando al baño, y se acercó a la bañera para intentar sacar a su hija.

—Llama a emergencias, Tom, ¡llama a emergencias!

El hombre salió corriendo y agarró el primer teléfono que vio.

Lamentablemente, ya era tarde.

Muy tarde.

* * *

 _Calles parisinas, dos semanas después de la muerte de Marinette_

Adrien caminaba rápidamente a la casa de Nino, con nada más que un recibo que había obtenido antes de irse de la oficina de correos.

Ese día, misteriosamente, había salido el sol, y Adrien procuraba caminar más rápido por la molestia que le ocasionaba. No se sentía en el ánimo para un día soleado.

—Nino, ¿tienes la caja? — preguntó Adrien apenas Nino le abrió la puerta.

Entraron al cuarto del moreno, y tranquilamente reposando en su escritorio se encontraba una pequeña caja negra.

Adrien corrió hacia ahí y abrió la caja. Los dos aretes, antes de un vivo color rojo, eran de un color morado, tan oscuro que parecía negro.

—¿Estás seguro que sabes dónde está el maestro?

Adrien asintió.

—Una vez vino a mi mansión, remplazando a mi profesor de chino. Me dio su dirección.

Nino asintió, y le entregó la pequeña caja que había estado en su posesión por dos semanas.

Su amigo sonrió. Acto seguido, se transformó en el aclamado héroe parisino, y saltó por su ventana.

Se escucharon unos golpes en su puerta.

Nino, extrañado, caminó hacia la puerta de su casa.

—Ni-Nino…— decía Alya, casi incapaz de hablar por las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. —No… no sé por qué fui así… ¡soy un monstruo!

Nino inmediatamente cogió a la chica, y ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, mojándolo.

—Era mi mejor amiga…

—Shh, está bien, Alya. — respondió Nino, intentando consolar a la chica, acariciando su cabeza con dulzura. —Quizá te sientas muy mal, pero…

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, por la certeza que Alya seguía siendo la persona que había conocido.

—Todo va a estar bien.

* * *

 _En esos momentos_

Saltando por los techos parisinos, Chat Noir se dirigía a un cierto lugar con la caja en su mano. De repente, se paró en un techo.

Quitó su transformación.

—Plagg…— dijo mirando la caja— si el maestro los arregla… y con mi poder… ¿podríamos traerla de vuelta?

—Teoréticamente sí, pero…

—Pero ¿qué? ¡Ella puede volver!

—¡Adrien! Escucha— exclamó el kwami. —Traería muchos problemas, ¿cómo vas a explicar que Marinette vuelve de entre los muertos? ¿Y junto con Ladybug? Además, los chicos de las cintas saben sus identidades.

—¡Todo eso se puede arreglar! Hay una forma, ¡siempre la hay!

—Adrien… debes saber algo.

Adrien miró fijamente a su kwami.

—Para que se pueda dar alguna circunstancia, debe haber un balance. Si no, el universo colapsaría.

—Y eso significa…

—Que alguien tendría que morir para traer a Marinette de vuelta. Y considerando cuan importante ella era en la cuidad, lo más probable que el escogido seas tú. O, en el peor de los casos, más de una persona.

—¡No me importa, Plagg! No me importa morir, si la traigo de vuelta.

—Adrien, dime, ¿cuál es el punto? Marinette misma lo dijo. No hay Chat Noir sin Ladybug. Pero tampoco hay Ladybug sin Chat Noir. Chico… yo sé que ella quisiera que tú siguieras con tu vida. Ella está mejor en el más allá, está en un mundo mejor. Además, Marinette nunca se lo perdonaría, si tú, o cualquier persona, o personas, fueran sacrificadas por su culpa. Lo más probable es que ella intente traerte a ti de vuelta, y al final, todo será en vano. Eres un héroe, Adrien, no un dios.

Adrien miró hacia abajo.

—Tienes razón, Plagg. Ella no querría eso.

Miró de nuevo a su kwami, y sonrió.

—Al final, ella no me ha dejado. Sigue conmigo, aquí— dijo señalando a su corazón. — Y lo mejor que puedo hacer es honrar su memoria.

Sonrió, algo que no había hecho hace tiempo.

—¡Plagg, tranfórmame!

Segundos después, Chat Noir se dirigía al hogar de un antiguo conocido.

Y mientras saltaba por los techos, sabría que ahora todo sería diferente.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse detrás de él.

* * *

 **¡No puedo creer que esto esté técnicamente terminado!**

 **¿Qué opinan de Chloé? ¿Sobrevivirá?**

 **¿Qué opinan del señor Damocles?**

 **¿Qué va a pasar cuando Chat llegue al local del Guardián?**

 **¿Qué piensan de Alya arrepientiéndose? Aunque todavía tiene un largo camino por recorrer si quiere pagar por sus pecados...**

 **¿Quiénes son los mayores culpables de la muerte de Marinette? ¿Alguna vez habrá justicia?**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Si tienen dudas de lo que pasa en el futuro, o algo que quieran ver en el epílogo, POR FAVOR ESCRÍBANLO. Queremos terminar esta historia con la seguridad de que todos hayan comprendido y disfrutado esta historia. Y de pasada comenten sus teorías sobre el epílogo.**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR 65 REVIEWS Y CASI 4500 VISTAS!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y no duden en dar sugerencias y recomendaciones!**

 **-El equipo de The MiracuWorkshop**


	15. Epílogo

_¡H_ _ola a todos!_

 _Aquí está el epílogo, con los destinos de cada uno..._

 _ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo contiene referencias a la depresión, el suicidio, la ansiedad, la muerte, y el acoso escolar. Contiene lenguaje obsceno. Leer con precaución, no apto para niños pequeños._

 _N/A: Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, y Por Trece Razones a Jay Asher y Netflix._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **Hay demasiadas cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar**_

 _Seis meses después_

—Un acto no define una vida.

El sacerdote, vestido de negro, miraba al resto, mientras hablaba sobre la chica en el ataúd del medio. A su costado, se encontraba una foto de Marinette, con unas flores.

Delante estaban los asistentes, todos vestidos de negro. En la primeras filas estaban Tom y Sabine Dupain-Cheng, junto con sus familias. Más atrás se encontraban los compañeros de Marinette.

Adrien, pensativo, miró a su costado. Vio a Nino y a Alya, agarrados de la mano, con tristeza en los ojos. Chloé estaba al costado de Alya, y a su costado, estaban los dos Couffaine, junto con Rose, Mylène e Ivan. Marc y Nathaniel, en la siguiente fila, escuchaban lo que decía el sacerdote, pensativos. Más atrás estaban Max, Alix, Kim y Kagami, quienes habían venido por obligación, y se notaba. Detrás de ellos, se encontraban unos policías esperando llevárselos de vuelta al reclutorio en el momento que termine el servicio. La única de la clase que faltaba era Lila, pero a ella no la había visto nadie desde que Adrien le pasó las cintas a Luka. Y lo más probable es que no la vuelvan a ver, ya que la policía francesa la buscaba por todo el país.

—Celebramos la riqueza de su vida, aunque no puedan olvidarse las trágicas circunstancias de su muerte— continuó el cura. Dicho esto, muchos de los estudiantes sentados atrás bajaron la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzados.

—Me hace muy bien ver a muchos amigos de Marinette aquí— decía Tom Dupain en el estrado. —Marinette tenía un gran corazón, y lo compartió generosamente con todos nosotros.

Adrien sonrió ligeramente.

—Ella soñaba con ser una diseñadora de modas— decía Sabine Cheng, cuando su esposo terminó de hablar ante todos. —No sé cuando ese sueño pasó a ser imposible para ella. Marinette era mi sueño.

La señora paró de hablar un rato para aguantar sus lágrimas.

—Y ahora sueño por Marinette… y por mí. Y por ustedes. Así que, por favor, sueñen sus sueños. Y suéñenlos por Marinette, y no permitan que nadie se los quite. No los dejen ir.

Adrien se volteó a un adulto en uno de los últimos asientos. Gabriel Agreste, con un traje impecable, miraba fríamente el funeral.

Se preguntaba si su padre lo dejaría soñar su sueño.

Pero, realmente, ¿qué quería él?

Su primer pensamiento fue en Marinette. Pero eso ya era más que imposible.

Otro sueño era limpiar el bello nombre de la chica. Pero el Maestro había sido muy claro: Hawkmoth seguía suelto.

Adrien no sabía a qué aspirar. Lo más bonito que había tenido era a Marinette, y si quería concentrarse en un propósito, debía dejarla ir.

Lo cual no era nada fácil para él.

—Psst, Adrien, te toca— susurró Nino.

El rubio, saliendo de su trance, caminó hacia el estrado lentamente.

* * *

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng entró a mi vida el primer día de clases del segundo año de secundaria, como una estrella que cayó a la Tierra. No había visto nada como ella ni conocido a nadie como ella.

Sus ojos se centraron en los padres de Marinette, quienes lo miraban con cariño. Más atrás, casi podía sentir la mirada de su padre.

—Era divertida, inteligente, temperamental, terca… y hermosa.

Al terminar de decir eso quedó pasmado. Alguien más acababa de entrar en la capilla.

Tenía un bello vestido negro, adornado con unas flores rosadas, y caminaba lentamente hacia el último asiento, el único vacío.

Era naturalmente bella. Tenía un lindo cabello negro que brillaba con la luz, y al no estar amarrado parecían pequeñas cascadas en sus hombros. Su piel era blanca, ligeramente rosada. Su boca, pequeña y rosada, complementaba perfectamente con sus lindos cachetes y su pequeña nariz adornada de unas cuantas pecas.

Pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos.

Unos ojos azules como los zafiros, de esos ojos en que te podías perder y pasar toda la vida admirándolos. Unos ojos conocidos.

 _Es ella._

Adrien sonrió levemente.

—Y…

Miró fijamente a la chica de atrás, quien sonreía, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran.

—…yo la amaba.

Inmediatamente, la expresión de la chica cambió. Su boca se abrió ligeramente, y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo.

—La amaba mucho.

Con las mejillas aún rojas, la chica miraba a Adrien, con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose por su rostro.

—Y ella no merecía irse. Éramos nosotros quienes no la merecíamos a ella.

Para Adrien, en ese momento, solo existía ella.

—Todos los días le pregunto por qué hizo lo que hizo. Pero no hay respuestas. Se las llevó consigo. Me dejó a mí, y a todos, enojados, vacíos, y confundidos.

Adrien mordió su cachete por dentro para evitar desahogarse en frente de todos.

—Y sé que ese dolor nunca se irá.

Miró fijamente de nuevo a la chica de atrás, quien tenía una expresión intrigada, confundida, y triste.

—Pero un día no lo sentiré a cada minuto. La ira no será tan fuerte, los otros sentimientos se apagarán, y solo quedará el amor.

La expresión de la chica de atrás se transformó en una de serenidad, y la hermosa sonrisa que tenía se volvió a posar en sus labios.

—Una buena amiga una vez me dijo: Puedo amarte y dejarte ir.

Respiró hondo.

—Así que, Marinette…

La chica de atrás esperaba impacientemente su respuesta.

—Te amo… y te dejo ir. Te extraño. Y espero que, a donde que estés yendo, encuentres paz, te sientas segura, como nunca te sentiste aquí. A donde vayas…

La chica de atrás tenía los ojos resplandeciendo.

—…espero que sepas que te amo.

La chica sonrió. Respiró hondo, miró fijamente a Adrien y se paró. Lentamente, caminó hacia la puerta de la iglesia. Al abrirla, una brillante luz blanca esperaba a la chica.

Volvió a mirar a Adrien, y sonrió con ternura.

Cruzó la puerta y la cerró.

* * *

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Adrien? — preguntó Nino cuando terminó el servicio, tomando de la mano a Alya.

—No lo sé. Mi papá ya se fue "por unos asuntos", así que supongo que Nathalie me llevará a la mansión.

—Oh. Bueno, Alya y yo vamos a ir por café, y vamos a ir luego a la casa de Marinette para ayudar a su mamá a escoger qué van a donar a la caridad y qué no. Si quieres puedes venir luego.

—Me encantaría. Le voy a preguntar a mi padre cuando esté en la mansión. ¿Y cómo te dieron permiso tus padres, Alya?

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Desde que salí del reclusorio habían estado medio fríos, pero creo que se han dado cuenta que he cambiado.

Chloé se acercó al grupo junto con Luka, quien venía detrás.

—Oh, Chloé, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele el estómago? — dijo Adrien al verla.

La rubia rodó los ojos.

—Adrien, ya pasaron seis meses. Ya estoy bien.

—Anda, Chloé, preocupaste a todos. Así que no digas— agregó Luka.

Chloé suspiró y se agarró la cien.

—¿Algo nuevo sobre Lila? — preguntó la chica.

—No sabemos nada nuevo aún. Y como ya pasó bastante tiempo, más el poder de los Rossi, es posible que nunca se obtenga justicia.

—Ugh, esa perra de Lila. ¡Papá tuvo que renunciar a su cargo como alcalde por su culpa! ¿Y ahora cómo me van a respetar todos?

Adrien sacudió la cabeza. Aunque haya mejorado, a Chloé todavía le faltaba mejorar su actitud. Además, a ella no le gustaba admitir que su padre estaba en prisión, mucho menos que estaba ahí por culpa del señor Raincomprix, que lo vendió para que no manden a su hija al reclusorio.

Detrás de ellos, en la calle, sonó una explosión.

— **¡AKUMA!** — se escucharon gritos.

—Nino, ¡vamos! — exclamó Alya, y jaló su brazo, ignorando las protestas del chico.

—Pero, ¡Alya! Está bien que nuestro colegio esté cerrado, ¡pero aún quiero vivir!

—Bueno, yo también voy yendo. ¡Hasta luego, Adrien! —se despidió Luka.

Chloé se encogió de hombros.

—Iré a buscar a Jean Claude, o como se llame— y se fue.

Mientras su amiga se iba, el sonido de un yoyo hizo que Adrien mire a la escena que se desenvolvía en la calle.

Dos superhéroes, aunque nuevos al mundo del crimen, peleaban arduamente contra el villano del día.

Al ver al superhéroe de traje negro, Adrien sonrió.

Miró su mano.

Ya no había un anillo plateado reposando en ella.

* * *

 **Primero, unos cuantos puntos a aclarar:**

 **\- El reclusorio es como una cárcel pero para menores de edad.**

 **\- Nino y Alya son novios de nuevo, o por lo menos desde que ella salió del reclusorio.**

 **\- Chloé sobrevivió no porque me caiga mejor como personaje, sino porque además que ya se había arrepentido, Chloé es una persona realmente fuerte que puede vencer adversidades. Además, según los doctores, la gran mayoría de personas que se intenta suicidar con pastillas vive, por lo que es lógico que ella viva, dado el poder de su padre (en ese entonces, antes que esté en la cárcel). Se menciona lo del dolor de barriga, ya que es una de las consecuencias (por un tiempo).**

 **\- Lila es una fugitiva, y hasta ahora no ha sido atrapada. Realemente se merecería pudrirse en la cárcel, pero esta historia es realista. Lamentablemente, en muchos casos la justicia no se logra, y considerando que Lila es poderosa y una menor de edad, si fuera un caso de la vida real sería muy probable que Lila nunca termine pagando por sus pecados. Esta es nuestra triste realidad, que es uno de los objetivos de esta historia: mostrar esa realidad.**

 **\- Era imposible revivir a Marinette. No solo porque no se pueda (ya que ni el mismo Lucky Charm no puede traer a las personas de entre los muertos), sino que le quita completamente el propósito a la historia. Esta historia es de reflexión por unos actos que causaron una desgracia. Si se supiera que esa desgracia nunca pasó, nadie aprendería de sus errores y el mensaje de la historia se perdería.**

 **\- Adrien, como pueden suponer, entregó su miraculous al sentir que no lo merecía.**

 **\- No había forma de limpiar el nombre de Marinette, por lo menos hasta que derroten a Hawkmoth.**

 **Ahora, ¡10 curiosidades de esta historia! (Por si les interesa).**

 **1\. Esta es una historia planificada desde el 2016 (bastante tiempo, lo sé).**

 **2\. Nos inspiramos a escribirla cuando leímos la historia _Breeze_ de 3laxx (y si saben inglés, léanla, es fantástica).**

 **3\. Es nuestro AU favorito, y a mi me da mucha pena que haya terminado.**

 **4\. También es nuestro AU más exitoso, y el más largo. :D**

 **5\. Los títulos de cada capítulo provienen de canciones en inglés. Por ejemplo, este título viene de _My Inmortal_ de Evanescence, y el título de la cinta 13 es de _1 800 273 825_ de Logic.**

 **6\. Muchas de las emociones de Marinette están inspiradas en mí, ya que sufro de Transtorno de Ansiedad Generalizada y Depresión Mayor. Pero por si acaso, no soy suicida, no se preocupen, y cada vez voy mejorando.**

 **7\. Para varias partes de esta historia tuvimos que investigar un montón (como de los efectos del LSD, que no teníamos ni idea).**

 **8\. Originalmente (en el 2016), parte de las cintas iban a ser Nathaniel y Juleka, pero luego de la introducción de Luka y Kagami decidimos cambiarlo.**

 **9\. Hay frases que son originales del libro o la serie de 13 RW.**

 **10\. Trabajamos en esto durante todo el verano y estamos demasiado felices del producto.**

 **DOS ULTIMAS NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**

 **\- Primero, no va a haber una secuela. Sentimos que la segunda temporada arruinó un poco la primera, y me parece que la raíz de la historia se pierde en la segunda temporada. Además ya no tenemos tiempo :(**

 **\- Y lo más importante, ¿recuerdan que luego de la corta visita de Chat Marinette se llenó de esperanza? Pues eso es real, una persona que la está pasando mal se va a sentir infinitamente agradecida si le ofreces su apoyo. Si ven a alguien que parece estar pasando por un momento difícil, APÓYENLO, puede significar la vida para esas personas. :)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y no duden en dar sugerencias y recomendaciones! ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **-El equipo de The MiracuWorkshop**


End file.
